


Baby Don't Cry

by emotrashcentral



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Yixing is much older than Baekhyun, angst if you squint, underage drinking for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotrashcentral/pseuds/emotrashcentral
Summary: Yixing has a 10 year age gap with Baekhyun, but falls for him anyway. baekhyun just wants to be loved. I'm emo and bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is probably going to be awful but merry chrysler
> 
> yell at me on twitter @emotrashcentral

He sets the paper cup full of coffee on the table in front of him gently, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid onto the folder sitting before him. He cracks his neck, wincing at the sound made, before opening the folder and beginning to read the paper on top. His secretary insisted he at least take a look at the business proposition, as it had been pushed by the board for some time now. His brows are furrowed as he pushes the round glasses further up his nose. Zhang Incorporations was one of the leading corporations in China, had been for years now. Yixing trusted the board, and would let them make the decision to take the deal or not, he decided about halfway through the second page.

Sighing, he closes the folder and picks up his coffee again, inhaling the aroma that escaped through the hole in the lid before taking a few gulps. The bells over the door rang loudly in the quiet shop, and two figures walk in. A gangly boy with large ears sticking out of a baseball cap has his arms around the shoulders of a hunched over figure. “Baek, it’ll be okay! You were way too good for him anyway, honestly that guy was such an asshole, I don’t know why I let you know him this is my fault, I’m sorr-“ the taller said in a loud voice before being cut off by the hunched over figure. “No, no, Yeol he was way out of my league it’s okay. Let’s just get coffee, yeah?” a small voice replied. 

Yixing’s heartbeat picked up as he heard the exchange. The smaller boy had such a sweet voice, so small, so smooth. His hand slightly shook as he reached for his coffee again. As the two received their coffees and sat at a table not far from Yixing, he was enamored by the back of the smaller boy’s head. He had soft looking brown locks, slightly curly over the top of the knitted scarf he adorned. A cell phone went off and the louder boy groaned as he answered it. “Yah! I’m busy actually I don’t think you understand… Uh, yeah?... No?... He just left, I don’t-“ the boy glanced over at where the smaller was seated before continuing, “I mean, I’ll see? But… No, yeah I’ll see you.” He finished loudly before turning towards the figure slouching across from him. “Baekhyun I’m really sorry but I have to go, I mean you could probably come with I don’t think you’d be in the way,” the boy started, eyes bugging out of his head as his voice echoed in the small shop. The head Yixing had been staring at for the past five minutes shook slightly before the sweet voice replied, “No! I’m fine! Don’t worry about me Yeollie you’ve done plenty, I’m so lucky to have such a good friend. I’ll call you later though, okay?”

The taller boy smiled widely, showing all of his teeth before picking up and dropping his stuff as he left the shop. As the giant left, the atmosphere was the calm quiet one Yixing loved once again. He scrolled through his emails, looking up to the small boy more than he cared to admit. He froze when he heard a small sniffle coming from the boy’s direction. He had to do something, right? He inwardly agreed before going to the counter an ordering a chocolate muffin for the boy, he was just going to give him the treat and leave. He took a deep breath, stood up taller, and began to walk towards the table the sniffling boy was sitting at. As Yixing drew near, the boy looked up at him, and he froze in place seeing the boy’s face. 

Looking up at him was the prettiest boy Yixing had ever encountered. Two red rimmed eyes full of sadness gazed into his own. A light blush dusted the boy’s pale face, pouty lips trembled, and his eyebrows came together with a questioning look from underneath soft brown bangs. Yixing was a practical man, he worked hard to get to where he was. He made calculated decisions, and had a very structured life. He didn’t do relationships; he had never been that interested in anyone before. He lived as a machine, eating, sleeping, working. Yixing locked eyes with the small boy and in that moment, when the warm brown eyes met his own, his world came crashing down. He took another hesitant step forward as he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to intrude, but I thought maybe you could use this. It seems like you’ve had a rough day,” Yixing spoke genyltly to the boy, keeping his voice calm and as soothing as possible. He placed the muffin in front of the boy, and took a step back. The boy’s eyes widened as he looked from the muffin to Yixing quickly. The boy’s eyes filled to the brim again and Yixing panicked on the inside, this was not supposed to happen. “Oh my, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I,” Yixing said quickly, scrambling for the words to make the boy from spilling the tears down his perfect face. “Do you not like chocolate? I’m sorry I can get something else if you want?” Yixing continued, before the boys shook his head. “No, I’m very grateful for this, you’re right I have had a bit of a day I’m just happy right now I’m sorry, I cry too much, I get told that I’m too emotional all the time,” the boy’s voice became especially quiet as a pained look flickered across his features again. 

“It’s healthy to let out your emotions, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Yixing said to the boy, smiling softly. The boy smiled slightly and looked down at the muffin again, before he had a thoughtful look. Yixing took this as his que to leave, and tore himself from where he had stood, taking a painful step in the direction towards the door, gripping the folder tightly. “Wait,” he heard a soft voice call out. He turned around to look at the boy, hoping he was at least feeling better. “I wanted to thank you, but I don’t even know your name,” the boy said, slightly blushing. Yixing walked over to the table and bowed slightly. “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Zhang Yixing. What’s your name, lovely?” Yixing smiled down at the blushing boy in front of him. “I-I’m Baekhyun, my name is Byun Baekhyun. Thank you very much, Mr. Zhang for the muffin, it was really nice of you, thank you,” the boy said before standing and bowing to Yixing. He slowly stood up and fiddled with the edge of his sweater, eyes downcast. Yixing’s breath caught in his throat, as he took in the sight before him. The boy was obviously much younger than him, but Yixing didn’t care, which terrified him. 

“No, it was my pleasure Baekhyun. I hope I lifted your spirits even a little bit,” Yixing replied, giving Baekhyun another warm smile. Baekhyun looked up at the man in the expensive looking suit, and smiled back with weak knees. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that has given you such trouble? Do you want to talk about it?” Yixing asked, cocking his head towards the table they stood by. “Oh, I don’t want to bother you I don’t matter, you’re probably very busy, it’s nothing,” Baekhyun replied, eyes wide. Yixing frowned before replying “Of course you matter Baekhyun, it would be no bother at all I promise.” He sat down at the table, crossed his hands on top of the folder he placed on the table, and looked at Baekhyun expectantly. He gave Baekhyun a smile and nodded as the smaller boy took a hesitant step towards where he was previously sat. 

Baekhyun slid onto the chair opposite of Yixing and took a shaky breath before beginning. “Well, I thought I liked someone that Yeollie introduced me to, so I asked if he could ask Kris if we could meet up? I know it was a dumb idea, why would someone like Kris like someone like me.” Baekhyun spoke quickly, with a wavering voice. Yixing’s heart hurt. “I don’t understand what you mean Baekhyun, when you said someone like you. Because I see a nice boy sitting across from me, as sweet as can be with a cute little smile,” Yixing says to the blushing boy. “Baekhyun, don’t let anyone make you feel like you aren’t good enough, okay? You are perfect, I promise. There is nothing wrong with you! Promise me you’ll remember how important you are,” Yixing said to the boy, with a genuine voice that made Baekhyun shiver. Baekhyun’s hand trembled slightly on the table as he tried to reply but couldn’t speak, afraid he would cry in front of the handsome man called Zhang Yixing. Yixing reached across the table and placed his hand over Baekhyun’s smaller ones. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he looked at their hands with wonder. He gave Yixing a small smile, as Yixing’s heart soared. “I’ll try,” Baekhyun said with a blushing grin. “Listen, Baekhyun, forgive me if this is too much or if I’m weirding you out, but can we meet again? I enjoy your company,” Yixing asked the boy. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, before Yixing added, “If I’m making you uncomfortable in any way, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is make you unhappy,” Yixing said, squeezing Baekhyun’s hands subconsciously. Baekhyun smiled, boxy and beautiful, before he said, “No! I’m not uncomfortable, I was just in shock I guess. Usually people are weirded out by me, so I wasn’t expecting you to want to talk to me ever again? I’m the weird kid that talks too quietly and cries all of the time. I would love to meet with you again, Mr. Zhang, if you’re sure,” Yixing was awestruck by the boy’s beautiful smile, the way his eyes crinkled, and a little hurt by his words. How could anyone not want to be around this ray of sunshine? 

“Of course I want to see you again! You’re absolutely wonderful Baekhyun, I really mean it. I don’t understand why anyone would think those things, but I certainly do not.” Yixing replied to Baekhyun, as he pulled his cellphone out from his pocket. “How about you give me your number, and we can make plans for this weekend?” Yixing said. Baekhyun beamed at him from across the table as he opened his own phone and pushed it across the table towards Yixing. He tried to grab Yixing’s phone but couldn’t quite reach it, so he slumped in his seat and pouted slightly. Yixing’s heart raced in his chest at the cute sight before him. He slid his phone at the boy, before putting his number into Baekhyun’s phone and saving his name as Xing. When Yixing looked up Baekhyun was typing into his phone as well. When Baekhyun nodded his head, he set Yixing’s phone in the center of the table and smiled at him, Yixing was again in awe. How he stumbled upon this angel, he would never know. Yixing gave Baekhyun his phone back and smiled as he saw Baekhyun saved his name as Baekhyunnie in his phone. 

He stood from the table and grabbed his things before turning to Baekhyun and smiling again. His knees were weak when he saw the wide grin Baekhyun gave him as he swung his legs back and forth under the table. “Baekhyun, it was such a pleasure to meet you, honestly. I will definitely text you later, I’m not going to abandon you like that Kris did, I promise.” Yixing said as he squeezed Baekhyun’s hands one last time. Baekhyun looked like he was torn between crying and smiling, but swallowed and gave Yixing a small smile. “I’m so happy Chanyeol made me come here today, I’m so happy we met each other. I’ll be waiting, Mr. Zhang!” Baekhyun said with a slight tremble in his voice. “Please, Baekhyun call me Yixing or something. Something not Mr. Zhang I feel like I’m at work,” Yixing said to the smaller boy with a chuckle. “Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend you!” Baekhyun began with wide eyes. “Baekhyun it’s okay don’t worry about it! I want to be close to you, there’s no need to be so formal, I’m not offended. Whatever makes you comfortable sweetie,” Yixing cuts in, as Baekhyun blushes at the last part. “If you’re sure Yixing, I want to be close to you too,” Baekhyun says, eyes downcast. “I’ll text you later, and I’ll see you this weekend, okay Baekhyunnie?” Yixing asks with a smirk. Baekhyun perks up at the name, and nods with another wide grin. “Bye Xing! I can’t wait!” He says, waving as Yixing backs towards the door. “Bye bye Baekhyun, I can’t wait either. I hope you have a nice night,” Yixing tells the boy as he opens the door, throwing a smile towards Baekhyun. 

Yixing smiles all the way to his car, with a skip in his step. When he slides behind the wheel, he lets out a long sigh as he thinks about what just happened. “What have I gotten myself into”: he mumbles to himself as he starts his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chanyeol?

The next morning, Baekhyun woke to a buzzing sound. He lifted his face out of the pillow, hair sticking out every way, and reached towards the phone on the ground by him. He grinned as he read the caller ID, Xing displayed across the screen. “Good morning Xing!” Baekhyun chirped into the cell phone, voice scratchy first thing in the morning. Across the city in an upscale apartment stood Yixing, leaning against the counter in his kitchen and smiling widely. “Good morning my Baekhyunnie, how did you sleep?” Yixing responded. Baekhyun blushed at the name he was called, and how low Yixing’s voice sounded this early over the phone. “I slept great, thank you, how are you this morning, hmm?” Baekhyun asked as he stretched along his small bed, letting a small noise escape as his body began to wake up. Yixing’s mouth ran dry when he heard the small pleased sound punctuating the younger boy’s question. “W-well,” he began before clearing his throat. “I’m having a pretty good morning myself, I just really want to see you again. Is that a bad thing? God, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Yixing stammers. Baekhyun sits up and swings his feet over the side of the bed. “No! I mean, you aren’t making me uncomfortable. When you talk to me, I get this warm feeling in my chest, it’s quite nice. I want to see you too Xing,” Baekhyun replied with a sweet voice. “Can I pick you up later? I want to treat you to lunch, I want to see your pretty face again, I want to see your pretty face again,” Yixing smiles even though Baekhyun can’t see him. Across the city in a cramped apartment he shares with his best friend Chanyeol, Baekhyun smiles standing in his small room. “Yes. I’d love to see you again,” Baekhyun replied, wearing a boxy grin even though Yixing can’t see it. He gives his address to Yixing and they bid farewell for now. 

Baekhyun skips into the bathroom and sings all through his shower. When he gets out, Chanyeol is in the kitchen rubbing at his eyes. “Why were you singing, what happened?” Chanyeol grumbles as he reaches for one of their coffee mugs. “I have a date today!” Baekhyun sang as he went to his room to get ready. “Did Kris call you and realize wat a dick he was?” Chanyeol yelled from the kitchen, loud voice almost echoing even in Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun froze as the unpleasant memory of being stood up washed over him. Chanyeol stood in the doorway, holding the Star Wars mug, waiting for Baekhyun to confirm. “W-well, no... He still hasn’t called, but it’s okay! I’m fine, it doesn’t bother me really,” Baekhyun lied, back to the door. “Anyway, I met someone yesterday, he’s so handsome, and he treats me like a princess. He’s way too good for me, but I want to be around him for as long as I can,” Baekhyun continues a little sadly as he looks for that sweater his mom gave him last Christmas. 

Rummaging through a pile of clothes at the end of his bed, Baekhyun holds up the sweater with a raised eyebrow at Chanyeol. Chanyeol has his eyebrows pulled together as he takes another gulp if the coffee. “Baek, I understand that this guy is nice but just don’t get hurt. You know I hate it when these nice guys don’t work out as much as you do even though you never say anything. I want you to be happy, please be careful. And light wash jeans with that sweater,” Chanyeol says too loudly in Baekhyun’s small room. Baekhyun gives his friend a small smile before nodding. “I know Yeol, and I love you for always having my back, for letting me live with you when my parents didn’t want me there, for everything. I am so, so grateful and I don’t know how to repay you. I’m being careful, I have a good feeling about this one. I can’t explain it, but he makes me feel safe? I don’t know, I just know this is going to work,” Baekhyun smiled again. He walked over to his friend and hugged him, barely missing getting covered in coffee as Chanyeol laughed and splashed it all over himself. Baekhyun took a step back and laughed at his grumpy friend before looking for the jeans Chanyeol suggested. As he got ready he thought more about what Chanyeol said. What if Yixing wasn’t really that nice, what if he wanted to sleep with Baekhyun and never see him again, what if what if what if. He caught himself beginning to feel sad and forced another smile on.

Somewhere across town, Yixing was pacing his large closet. He wanted to go on one of those cheesy picnic dates, he felt Baekhyun would adore it. But, what does one wear to a picnic, Yixing wondered. He pulled on a plain white tee shirt and jeans, wondering if it was too simple. He bounced from leg to leg before his phone went off, the alarm he set to make sure and get Baekhyun on time. Sighing, he finished dressing quickly before grabbing the basket on his way out of the apartment. After he got out of the elevator, and navigated to where he parked his car, Yixing put the picnic basket in the back of his sleek car. He plugged the address given to him into the car’s GPS system and began to drive. After a few minutes, he was in a part of ton he’d never saw before. Small weathered buildings replaced the tall high tech facilities Yixing was used to. He reached an apartment complex that had seen better days, double checking it was the right place, before getting out of the car and pulling out his phone. He sent Baekhyun an “I’m here :)” text before leaning back on the hood of his expensive car. 

Inside, Baekhyun received the message, squealed, and promptly ran down the stairs. Luckily he was only on the second flight, and when he descended the stairs, Yixing lounging on his car came into view. Baekhyun tripped down a stair step but caught himself. His mouth went dry looking at the thin shirt stretched across Yixing’s broad chest and his long legs hugged by denim extended in front of him. Baekhyun cleared his throat and began walking briskly over to the car. Yixing heard someone clear their throat and slowly opened his eyes to see Baekhyun walking across the parking lot. He had a tan sweater that was too big for him hanging slightly to one side, exposing the smooth looking skin at the front of his shoulder and neck. He smiled brightly at Yixing and picked up his pace, hair bouncing slightly with each step. Without thinking much, Yixing surged forward and embraced the smaller boy, lifting him up and smiling at his blushing face. Baekhyun’s heart was beating so loudly he wondered if Yixing could feel it as he swung him around. Baekhyun felt like he was flying with Yixing’s strong arms encircled around his slim waist.

Yixing placed Baekhyun back on the ground gently, before clearing his throat. “Sorry, I just got excited, I’m sorry if that was too much. You look really nice by the way,” Yixing said to Baekhyun, who was blushing. “It’s okay, I like it. I think I like you, Xing,” Baekhyun said with a lop sided grin and downcast eyes. Yixing’s heart soared. With a huge smile he said, “Great, because I think I like you too, Baekhyunnie,” and took his hand. Baekhyun looked up with his signature boxy grin and squeezed the taller man’s hand as he was led to the passenger door of the fancy car Yixing took there. When they were both inside the vehicle, Yixing told Baekhyun he had a surprise for him, and began to drive to the secluded part of a park nearby. He told Baekhyun to get out and close his eyes, which Baekhyun did hesitantly, as Yixing set up the picnic. When he deemed the scene good enough he walked over to where Baekhyun stood, face buried in the large sweater he was wearing. He looked so soft. Yixing took Baekhyun’s hands in his own and smiled at the boy. Baekhyun blinked at the sudden sunlight assaulting his eyes as he was led to somewhere. 

When he could properly see again, the view made tears come to his eyes. Yixing sat in the middle of a blanket with containers of fruits, veggies, chicken, and other little snacks out, with room for where Baekhyun was to sit on the other side of him. Baekhyun’s lip trembled as his eyes shone with unshed tears. Yixing’s smile dropped as he rushed to Baekhyun’s side. “Baekhyunnie, sweetie, what’s wrong? We can go somewhere else if you want, I’ll take you anywhere, I’m sorry,” Yixing murmured onto the top of Baekhyun’s head, smelling the sweet scent of strawberries and Baekhyun. “I-is this all for m-me?” Baekhyun asked with a shaky voice. Yixing moved in front of Baekhyun and took his face in his hands. He tilted Baekhyun’s face upwards and smiled softly at the boy. “Of course this is for you, I’d do anything for my Baekhyunnie, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” Yixing spoke softly, to try and calm Baekhyun down. Baekhyun shook his head, causing the tears to run down his face. Yixing was afraid he’d start crying and want to go home. “Baby don’t cry, please, can I do anything to make you feel better?” Yixing worriedly asked Baekhyun, who had a sad smile on his face. “I’m just really, really happy Xing, I’m so happy. I don’t deserve you at all, I’m sorry I can’t meet your expectations, but I’ll do my best,” Baekhyun said as his tears stopped. “You are the sweetest, most beautiful boy I’ve ever met Baekhyun, I’m telling the truth. You already make me happy, and you deserve the best, really. I’ll do my best to keep you happy for as long as you’ll have me. Do you want some lunch?” Yixing replied, brushing his thumbs over Baekhyun’s cheekbones. 

Baekhyun smiled widely and nodded his head, reaching up to grab Yixing’s hands with his own. They made their way onto the blanket, keeping some distance between them. “I don’t bite hard Baek you can sit closer,” Yixing teased the smaller boy. Baekhyun shifted a little closer, a blush dusting his cheeks. Yixing reached over and dragged Baekhyun into his lap, both facing towards the fruits. “Is this okay?” Yixing murmured into Baekhyun’s hair. “Y-yeah Xing this is okay, I’m comfortable,” Baekhyun replied, wiggling a little in the taller man’s lap. Yixing sighed and held Baekhyun for a moment, both content for a moment before someone’s stomach growls quietly. Yixing reached over and grabbed a few strawberries, plucking the stems off before popping one in his mouth. He set the point of the fruit against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun’s pink tongue stuck out slightly as he opened his mouth wide enough to take the whole fruit in one bite. Yixing blushed as he fed Baekhyun for a few more minutes. 

After they both claimed they were full, Baekhyun helped Yixing pack the stuff back into the little basket they had brought with them. As the sky darkened above them, they made their way to Yixing’s car. “Yixing, thank you,” Baekhyun said softly once they were inside. “It was all my pleasure, Baek. I had a great time with you, honestly,” Yixing said as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed. “It’s weird, we didn’t go anywhere special, but this is one of the best dates I’ve ever been on,” Yixing continued. 

“M-me too, I mean it’s the only date I’ve been on, but I did have a really nice time,” Baekhyun responded quietly. Yixing froze, he’d figured that Baekhyun had been on other dates, he assumed Baekhyun was finishing up grad school or something. “Why haven’t you been on dates Baekhyun,” Yixing asked carefully, afraid of what the answer might be. “Well the kids in school made fun of me through our younger years and by the time we got to high school nobody really talked to me? I’m fine though, Yeollie and his friends are nice! Chanyeol is a couple of years older than me but we grew up as neighbors, and we’ve been friends forever,” Baekhyun shot Yixing a smile before continuing. “Another reason I’ve never been on dates is because I only came out a few months ago, my parents are very religious but Chanyeol was very supportive so I assumed they would be too,” Baekhyun looked incredibly sad and swallowed a few times before continuing again. “Th-they said they never wanted to see me again and to leave. But Yeollie helped! He lets me live with him and he’s so nice,” Baekhyun said. Yixing had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “Baekhyun sweetie, how long have you lived with Chanyeol?” he asked quietly. “I think around six months,” Baekhyun replied.

Yixing’s head was spinning Baekhyun had talked about entering high school. Coming out and getting kicked out. When had he started college? Yixing had a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Baekhyun, how old are you?” Yixing asked, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the answer. He couldn’t be under twenty, right? “I’m seventeen,” Baekhyun said softly. Yixing’s eyes flew open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets better?

Yixing dropped Baekhyun’s hand like it was on fire as he tried not to throw up. “I-I’m turning eighteen soon though! Just two months, I know you’re older than me but it’s okay I still like you,” Baekhyun said nervously. Baekhyun was squeezing his hands together tightly in his lap as he tried not to cry. “Baekhyun how old do you think I am?” Yixing said in a shaking voice, still not meeting his eyes. Baekhyun had known he was older, he just figured he was already in college like Chanyeol and his friends. “Twenty-two? Twenty-three?” Baekhyun said uncertainly looking at Yixing for confirmation. 

Finally, Yixing met Baekhyun’s eyes. “Baekhyun I’m twenty-eight years old,” he said. Baekhyun swallowed. “What does that mean, then?” Baekhyun said in a small voice, preparing himself for rejection. “Baekhyun, look at me,” Yixing asked, turning in his seat a little. It had begun to rain and the sound of rain hitting the car was the only sound other than their shaky breathing as they met eyes. Baekhyun tried to keep his lip from trembling, but he could feel it twitch. “I don’t know. That’s the best I can do right now, okay? Our ages are over ten years apart, you’re not even legal. Oh my god you’re underage,” Yixing mumbled, as if just now realizing the implications Baekhyun’s age held. Baekhyun let silent tears fall. Yixing saw that Baekhyun had begun to cry, struggling to stay silent in the other seat. Was this boy worth it? 

“Baby don’t cry,” Yixing said softly as he reached over to wipe tears off of Baekhyun’s face, contorted in pain. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and a new wave of tears when Yixing touched his face. Yixing leaned across the console and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s shaking shoulders and pulled Baekhyun’s head to his own shoulder. Baekhyun let out a sob into Yixing’s shirt as he clung to the older man. It wasn’t fair. Yixing was so good to him, he was so happy, why did the universe hate him? Yixing smoothed his hands over the younger’s back until he had calmed down. 

When Baekhyun finally leaned back, his face was pale and his eyes were red. “It’s okay Mr. Zhang, I understand,” Baekhyun said with a croaky voice. Yixing flinched at the name he was addressed as, and his heart broke. “I-I won’t tell anyone it’s okay, only Chanyeol know I’m here and I didn’t say your name. Actually I can take a cab home if you just want to go ahead, I’ll be fine. I’m s-sorry for crying again,” Baekhyun said softly, with a shaky voice. 

“Baek, no,” Yixing said, shaking his head. “I don’t know how, if, we can make this work. I just. I want to try? You probably think I’m an old man oh my god, I’m sorry Baekhyun I never meant to make you upset in anyway If I’m making you uncomfortable I’ll pay for a ride home,” Yixing said, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun had a questioning look on his face. “You’ve never made me uncomfortable. You’ve always treated me way better than I deserve Yixing, you didn’t upset me. Life just sucks. Honestly, I had thought we’d end after a while anyway because you’d realize that you can do better, and that you deserve someone more like yourself. I’m sorry for everything,” Baekhyun finished quietly, looking down in his lap. 

“I’m willing to try,” Yixing started, choosing his words carefully to avoid upsetting Baekhyun anymore. The younger boy looked up from his lap to meet Yixing’s eyes with a hopeful look on his face. “I don’t want to lose you, ever, because you are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met. I want to have a relationship with you. We can just be friends at first, if you feel uncomfortable being romantically involved with someone as old as me, I would completely understand,” Yixing says to the boy across from him. Baekhyun pouts and shakes his head. “But Xing, I want to be with you. I don’t want to wait,” he whines. Yixing laughs at Baekhyun’s bratty display. “U-unless you want to be friends? I’ll do anything you want, just please stay,” Baekhyun says uncertainly, looking from behind his bangs. Yixing’s heart hurt. “No, I want to be with you Baekhyun. I’m going to try my hardest to make us work, I don’t think of you as a child. This is all about what Baekhyun wants, tell me, what do you want?” Yixing asked as he took Baekhyun’s hands in his own, squeezing gently. 

Baekhyun looked up with wide eyes. ‘What do I want? I want to be with you in any way you’ll have me. I only want you, Xing,” he said with a smile on his face. Yixing relished in the warm feeling deep in his chest. “Baekhyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked suddenly, surprising himself with the question. Zhang Yixing didn’t date. When Baekhyun looked down for a minute, he almost took the words back and buried them deep within. 

Baekhyun looked up again, with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were crescents and his nose was scrunched up, it was the cutest thing Yixing had ever laid eyes upon. “Of course I do!” Baekhyun giggled. Yixing could cry he was so happy. He didn’t cry, he hugged Baekhyun tightly and could feel the younger smiling into his shirt. They sat there in their embrace for a while, listening to the rain for a few minutes. “What are your plans for the rest of the weekend Baek?” Yixing mumbled into Baekhyun’s ear. “Nothing, why?” Baekhyun chirped in response. “Do you want to come to mine and watch movies or something? I don’t want you to leave yet,” Yixing said softly as he untangled his arms from Baekhyun’s smaller form. “I’d love to,” Baekhyun replied with a smile. 

Yixing drove to his apartment complex with one hand on the wheel, one hand intertwined with Baekhyun’s in his lap. When they arrived, Baekhyun was in awe of the tall building. “This is so cool!” He exclaimed with a smile. Yixing parked and turned the car off, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand and smiling at him. Baekhyun reached up towards his face and poked one of his dimples and giggled. “You ready?” Yixing asked Baekhyun, who nodded enthusiastically. Yixing let go of his hand and they both got out of the car. It was still raining outside and Baekhyun was pouting as he walked towards Yixing. Yixing picked the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder as he headed towards the building. When they got right outside of the door Yixing placed Baekhyun on the ground. Baekhyun giggled the whole time until Yixing kissed the top of his head, and then he blushed as he took Yixing’s hand in his own. 

 

The two entered the building, hands intertwined as they got into the elevator. Yixing let Baekhyun push the button to the tenth floor, Baekhyun’s eyes widening and thanking the gods that they have an elevator. He’d die if he had to walk up ten flights of stairs every day. Yixing led him to his apartment door, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand to get the correct key into the lock. He gets the door open, steps inside, and offers his hand to Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes Yixing’s hand and steps into his apartment. Yixing had the place decorated in a mostly black and white simple style. He had very few decorations. He had modern furniture, that matched, and new kitchen appliances. Baekhyun was intimidated. His own apartment was a mess of he and Chanyeol’s hand me down furniture, the theme was ‘help me I’m poor’. “Wow. This is really fancy. Nice, it’s really nice,” Baekhyun said to Yixing as he led him to the living room where there was a large sofa in front of a large television. Baekhyun sat on the edge timidly while Yixing set up the movie.

“Do you mind what we watch? I don’t remember what’s in here but if you have a request I can find it somewhere I’m sure,” Yixing asked Baekhyun. “No, no I’m fine, whatever we watch is okay with me,” Baekhyun replied with a smile. Yixing smiled back and set some Chinese action movie up. Baekhyun stayed on the edge of the sofa as Yixing approached, afraid to somehow stain the probably expensive furniture. Yixing sat own and pulled Baekhyun snug against him. “Make yourself at home, get comfortable, stay awhile,” He joked into Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun relaxed into the older man’s embrace as the movie started. Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention to the movie in front of him, he was more curious about the man next to him.

“How long ago did you leave China?” he asked Yixing. “I think my family moved… Fifteen? Sixteen years ago? It’s been a while. We go back every year to see relatives though, so it isn’t so bad,” Yixing replies easily. Baekhyun hums and lays his head in Yixing’s lap, looking up at the man with the dimples. Yixing is smiling down at him and running his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair when a buzzer goes off. Yixing’s eyes widen as he gets off the couch. “It looks like we have a visitor, I’ll go see who it is. Excuse me, Baekhyun,” Yixing calls over his shoulder as he goes to open the door. Baekhyun sees a glimpse of a person through the door crack as Yixing steps outside. He turns towards the movie, noticing that credits are rolling. He picks at a hole in his jeans for a minute or two, nervous that Yixing hadn’t returned yet.

The door suddenly opened as a short man with messy hair and a cat like smile entered, continuing his sentence from outside. “-and honestly it doesn’t matter because I was here first. Yixing how dare you tell me to leave you know, I thought we were friends and- oh. Hello there,” the man stopped a few feet from the couch where Baekhyun sat. Yixing was close behind, eyes almost comically wide. “And who is this? It’s still early Yixing usually I don’t meet them,” the man continues, staring Baekhyun down. “No! You’ve got it all wrong Jongdae, that is not happening anymore,” Yixing said, voice louder than the one he usually used with Baekhyun. Baekhyun fidgeted, wondering if he could bolt past the two and leave without any interrogation. 

Yixing sat by Baekhyun and took his hand, smiling reassuringly. Jongdae’s eyebrows shot up. “This, is Baekhyun. My boyfriend,” Yixing explained to Jongdae, whose mouth was opening and shutting like a fish out of water. Baekhyun was ready to go home. He squeezed Yixing’s hand, looking worried. “I uh, wow Zhang. When did this happen?” Jongdae asked as he looked between the two of them, eyes lingering on the way Baekhyun was practically clinging to his friend’s arm. “Officially? Today. But expect to see him around often,” Yixing says as he smiles at Baekhyun again. 

Jongdae looked between the two a few more times before shrugging. “Okay, as long as you’re happy,” he says before sitting on the couch as well. “So, Baekhyun, I’m Yixing’s only friend Kim Jongdae,” he begun, ignoring Yixing’s protest of having other friends. Rolling his eyes Jongdae continues. “How did you meet Yixing? Club?” he asks a blushing Baekhyun. 

“N-no we met at a coffee shop. I got stood up so my friend took me out for coffee but had to leave, and Xing saw my sorry state and cheered me up!’ Baekhyun replied, grinning Yixing’s way. Jongdae raised his eyebrows at Yixing over Baekhyun’s head. “We went out earlier and I asked him if he wanted to make it official, and here we are,” Yixing told Jongdae, resting his head on Baekhyun’s. Jongdae nodded before asking, “What do you do Baekhyun?”. Baekhyun carefully answered “I’m just a student for now, I’m not sure yet,”. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows knitted together and Yixing could tell he was going to ask about his age. Anyone with eyes could tell he was young, but Yixing didn’t know if he or Baekhyun wanted Jongdae to know he was only seventeen. “Jongdae! Do you want something to drink?” Yixing exclaimed, interrupting Jongdae’s train of thought. “I could use a beer if you wanna get me one?” he replied to his friend who was already standing, anticipating his answer. As Yixing left, Jongdae turned to Baekhyun. “How long have you known Yixing? I’ve never heard him mention someone he was interested in enough to call back let alone be boyfriends with,” Jongdae practically purred at the younger boy. “N-not that long. I’m surprised he even talked to me myself,” Baekhyun replied, every word thought through to try and seem older. “How long have you two been friends?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae.

“Hmm, well his family moved next to mine when I was twelve so about fifteen years now? You should have seen him when he hit his growth spurt oh my god he was weird looking. You seem like a nice guy Baekhyun. Be careful,” Jongdae says lowly, making Baekhyun swallow a few times. Yixing came back with a few beers and handed one to each of them. Baekhyun had no experience with alcohol what so ever, but he didn’t want to be called out for not drinking with the rest. Carefully lifting the bottle to his lips, he grimaced inwardly at the smell. He took a sip and wanted to spit it out but the other men were drinking with no problem, so he tried his best to keep a straight face as he drank, listening into Jongdae and Yixing’s conversation about adult things he couldn’t relate to. At some point Jongdae got up and got more beers for the three of them. Baekhyun was feeling dizzy, and could feel himself adding more to the conversation. Jongdae’s loud laugh was hurting his ears. “Well, I think I’m going to head out, you two don’t get too loud now,” he said over his shoulder adding a wink for good measure before letting himself out.

Yixing sunk down into the couch letting out a long sigh. “I am so sorry, I tried to tell him I was busy and to come back later he-“ Yixing began before shutting his mouth as Baekhyun sat in his lap, legs on either side. “B-Baekhyun? Babe? Are you okay?” Yixing stammered. “I’m great!” Baekhyun giggles as he throws his arms around Yixing’s shoulders and hugging him tightly. “I’m fabulous Xing, I didn’t like Jongdae at first but he’s nice!” Baekhyun giggles into Yixing’s neck. “Mmm you smell do good Yixing,” Baekhyun murmered into the older man’s shoulder. Yixing swallowed. “Baekhyun are you a little drunk?” He nervously asked the younger boy. “Not that much, but I feel warmer, I’m hot can I take my sweater off it’s too hot in here,” Baekhyun whined in Yixing’s lap before pulling the sweater off. Now Yixing had a lap full of a slightly intoxicated half naked Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiled sweetly at Yixing before hugging him again. Yixing’s hands stayed at his sides, fists against the couch, afraid to touch the younger boy’s smooth skin. Baekhyun noticed, and leaned back, hands on Yixing’s chest. “Why aren’t you holding me,” he whines, pouting. Yixing circled his arms around Baekhyun’s middle and pulled him closer. “I didn’t want to scare you, be careful you’ll fall off,” he replied, feeling Baekhyun’s soft skin. “Mmm much better Baekhyun sighed happily onto the top of Yixing’s head. “Are you as sleepy as I am?” Yixing murmured into Baekhyun’s neck, feeling the younger’s breath catch. “S-sure but do that again,” Baekhyun demanded. “What? Anything for my sweet Baekhyunnie,” Yixing mumbled again, low voice sending vibrations into Baekhyun’s throat. “Feels good Xing,” Baekhun sighed again tilted his head so Yixing could reach more. “Tell me to stop if you want me to, I promise I won’t be mad,” Yixing said leaning his head back, waiting for Baekhyun to make eye contact.

Their eyes met as Yixing went back to where he was before and placed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s neck before quickly swiping his tongue across where he touched. Baekhyun shuddered against the older man. “That feels good,” he sighed. Yixing repeated the motion, making his way up Baekhyun’s neck until he reached the younger’s jaw. He sucked lightly at the place his neck and jaw meet near his ear. Baekhyun had his head thrown back to give Yixing better access, and when he sucked Baekhyun let out a high pitched moan and ground hips down unconsciously. Yixing’s eye flew open and he gently removed Baekhyun from his position in his lap. He stood up and moved in front of the pouting boy. “why’d you stop Xing?” he asked, only whining a little. Ignoring his question, Yixing held his hand out to the boy, and led him towards a room at the end of a hallway. “I’m tired do you want to take a nap?” Yixing asked.

“I’m game for whatever you want to do Xing,” Baekhyun replied with a sweet smile. Yixing sighed and embraced the boy, feeling grateful. He opened the door and led Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun looked around the room, noticing it was at least three times the size of his own bedroom. There was a large bed in the center with a desk on one side of the room and two doors on the other side. Yixing pulled his t-shirt off as he stepped towards the bed. Baekhyun blushed at the sight of the man’s toned body. He followed Yixing, hands reaching out to touch his chest, abs, and his back muscles. Baekhyun had only looked at himself and his gummy worm friend Chanyeol shirtless this close, and he wanted to touch. “Do you want to sleep in your jeans? I have some sweats if you want to wear those instead,” Yixing asked Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stepped back and debated if he should wear pants at all. He watched Yixing’s face as he undid his jeans and slid them off before backing towards the bed. Yixing swallowed as Baekhyun turned around, sticking his round butt out as he climbed on the bed. His hands twitched at his sides, wanting to feel. He stepped out of his own jeans before sitting next to Baekhyun on the bed. Yixing pulled the top blanket down and laid it over the two of them as Baekhyun laid down on his side facing Yixing’s direction. Yixing pulled Baekhyun against him and kissed the top of his head. “Is this okay? Are you comfortable?” he asked the younger boy. Baekhyun relaxed in Yixing’s embrace and sighed happily. “I’m great Xing, I’m just happy,” he replied and nuzzled into Yixing’s chest, putting one of his legs between Yixing’s. They laid there until Baekhyun fell asleep first. Yixing carefully bushed his bangs away from his face, and smiled. Baekhyun looked so peaceful. It wasn’t long before he too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter I'm sorry

When the sun was just beginning to paint the sky with orange, Baekhyun wakes up. He blinks his eyes open and realizes he’s face to face with Yixing. Smiling, he reaches up and traces the older man’s features softly. He nuzzles into the man holding him, and Yixing tightens his grip as he too wakes. Baekhyun hums into Yixing’s chest. “You smell good. How do you smell so good?” he mumbles into the older’s chest. “You smell nice as well, my Baekhyunnie,” Yixing hums into Baekhyun’s hair as he smiles. Yixing loosens his grip around Baekhyun and leans back. “Hello,” he says

“Good morning Xing,” Baekhyun giggles. “It’s not morning Baek it’s like,” he leans over Baekhyun to see the clock on the other side of him. “Six p.m. We can get dinner later if you want to,” Yixing says as he strokes Baekhyun’s bangs away from his eyes. “Okay. I’ll go wherever with you,” the younger replies sleepily. Yixing untangles their limbs and sits up, stretching. Baekhyun stays laying down as he arches off the bed with him arms over his head stretching, letting little whimpers escape his mouth. Yixing groaned and laid himself on top of Baekhyun, resting on his arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “Do you even know what you do to me Baekhyun?” Yixing breathes. Baekhyun blushes before answering. “Do I do good or bad?” Baekhyun asks with an innocent look. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck and pulls him towards him, as Yixing surges forward to kiss the younger boy.

Baekhyun’s soft lips part, granting Yixing permission to explore the other’s mouth. Baekhyun sighs into Yixing’s mouth before Yixing bites his lower lip, groaning. Yixing kisses him hard and fast, leaving Baekhyun in a dazed state of wanting more. After a few minutes Baekhyun is writhing beneath the older man, whimpering as Yixing sucks his neck leaving faint red blossoms behind. “Mine,” Yixing murmurs. Baekhyun has one leg around Yixing’s waist and his hips buck against him searching for friction. Yixing felt Baekhyun hard against his hip, and stopped everything he was doing. He wiggled free from Baekhyun’s grasp, despite the younger’s whines of protest. “Yixing why did you stop?” Baekhyun asked with a pout and an impatient look.

“Baekhyun, it’s not like I don’t want you, I really do, but you have to remember that you’re underage. I can’t,” Yixing said as he smoothed Baekhyun’s hair away from his face. He kissed Baekhyun’s protruding lower lip to try and comfort his bratty boyfriend. Baekhyun tried to hide the small smile on his face. “So, we can do things when it’s my birthday? That’s so far Xing it’s almost two months from now!” he pouted. “Besides, I don’t mind about the age thing, I will never care, and it will never bother me. I want you now,” he whined, making grabby hands at the man kneeling with arms across his chest.

Yixing sighs and scoops Baekhyun up, cuddling the boy close to him. He kisses the smaller boy’s head and sighs. “I know Baek, but I don’t think it’s a good idea right now. Especially considered it’s literally the first day, I want you to be comfortable but I don’t want things to be rushed. We still have plenty of time,” 

“Okay Xing, I can wait if you want to,” Baekhyun said happily, nuzzling into the embrace. Yixing kissed the top of his head before dumping him onto the bed and grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor and throwing Baekhyun’s sweater his direction. Yixing pulls a pair of gray sweatpants on while Baekhyun wiggles into his sweater. “My legs aren’t awake yet, carry me,” Baekhyun demands, sticking his arms out and pouting for emphasis. Yixing smiles and walks towards where Baekhyun was at the edge of the bed. He bends down and hoists Baekhyun up to his waist. Baekhyun wraps his legs and arms around the older man and giggles. 

Yixing walks the two of them into the kitchen and sets Baekhyun on the counter top, reaching above him for a glass. A buzzing noise goes off in the living room. “Oh! That’s my phone,” Baekhyun said as he hopped off of the counter and made his way into the other room. Yixing watches as Baekhyun frowns at the screen illuminating his face. “Is everything alright?” he asks the boy across the room. “I don’t know. I have eleven missed calls from Chanyeol and he never calls me,” Baekhyun replies as he dials his friend’s number and puts the phone to his ear.

“Oh my god Baekhyun are you okay I tried calling you holy shit I was so scared,” Chanyeol yells through the phone, making Baekhyun wince. “I’m fine Yeollie are you okay?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Your mother came by after you left,” Chanyeol said quieter.

“Oh… How did it go?” Baekhyun said very softly as he sat on Yixing’s couch, curling into himself. Yixing watched the younger boy fold up on the couch and rushed to his side worriedly. Baekhyun’s face was very pale and the hand not clutching his phone tightly was trembling against his leg. Yixing held Baekhyun’s hand and kissed the top of his head to try and convey that he was here if Baekhyun needed him.

“I mean, not well, you already knew that,” Chanyeol sighed through the phone. “She asked where you were, and I just told her you were getting lunch with a friend. She saw through me though, she asked if it was another boy like you. I’m really sorry Baekhyun, you know I love you, but I don’t want you to be around her for a while, she obviously isn’t ready to accept it all yet,” his friend said.

Baekhyun’s eyes were shiny with tears and he nodded even though Chanyeol couldn’t see him. He swallowed and took a shaky breath before responding. “I just wish she could understand that I am still the same, that nothing has changed. I’ve always been like this and she loved me before I said anything and Yeol, you know sometimes I wish I never told her,” Baekhyun finished as the first few tears spilled down his face. 

“I understand Baek, and I’m sorry. You are such an amazing person, you are so strong and you deserve all of the love and all of the happiness, I know you’ll get there someday,” Chanyeol told his best friend. Baekhyun squeezed Yixing’s hand again. “When are you going to be home, I want to hear about your day!” Baekhyun could practically feel Chanyeol’s grin. Baekhyun gave Yixing a weak smile. “I’ll be home soon, and it was a great day, I think I was right,” he replied. 

The two said their farewells before Baekhyun hit the red button ending the call, and flinging his arms around Yixing. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and patted his back, murmuring encouraging things and nuzzling the other’s head. “We can go whenever you’re ready, okay?” Yixing says into Baekhyun’s hair. “If you want to talk about it I’m here for you, if there’s anything at all I can do just say the word,” 

“Just hold me, please,” Baekhyun whispered. 

So, Yixing did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be all sin but I got emo so it's emo for a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years yall

As the days flew by, Baekhyun and Yixing had developed a routine. Both texted every chance they got, sending pictures and videos, snippets of their daily lives. Baekhyun would work hard to finish school work before Yixing got off of work, when the older man would pick him up for dinner. Sometimes they went out, but more often than not they would tag team dinner. They were comfortable around each other, and Baekhyun had become much better at making himself at home when he visited Yixing. He even had drawers of his own things kept at the older man’s house.

It was one of those rainy gross days that April brings. The sky was dreary and had been weeping for days already, flooding the busy Seoul streets. On a Saturday in April Baekhyun lay swaddled in blankets on Yixing’s couch as the older man brewed his favorite tea in the kitchen. 

Yixing finished the tea before carefully making his way to where the smaller boy was located in the living room. “Baekhyunnie your tea,” he said in a sing song voice. Baekhyun beamed up towards him and wiggled out of the blankets, making grabby hands towards the mug. Every single time Baekhyun smiled, Yixing would fill with a fuzzy warm feeling that he knew was more than just fondness. 

Baekhyun sipped on his tea and wiggled his socked feet, humming a tune from a commercial he saw earlier on Yixing’s television while the older man was finishing some work in his office. “You’re so good Xing, how are you so good at everything?” Baekhyun asked playfully. Yixing kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “Because my Baekhyunnie deserves only good things,” he murmurs against Baekhyun’s skin, sending shivers through the younger boy. 

Baekhyun set his tea on the table at his end of the couch before returning to his spot and facing Yixing. The determined look on his face made Yixing a little nervous. “Yixing,” Baekhyun started, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” He stopped and wet his lips, little pink darting out for a fraction of a second before disappearing once again. 

“My birthday is soon, like, really close. I’ve been ready for ages Xing,” Baekhyun grasped Yixing’s hands, searching the other’s face for anything. Yixing kept his face blank, but underneath was a war of emotions. He wanted Baekhyun badly as well, but he had been hesitant because he was so young. “We’ve gotten closer and I trust you even more than I did, which just shows that I am ready. Yixing, I trust you, and I want to do this. I promise I’ll tell you if I’m even a little uncomfortable,” Baekhyun continues.

“We’ll… try. Okay?” Yixing asks, ignoring the guilt deep in his stomach. Baekhyun smiles softly before scooting closer. They never went farther than they did the first time Baekhyun spent time at Yixing’s house. Yixing had always directed Baekhyun’s attention elsewhere when he wanted to be intimate. 

Yixing placed his hand gingerly to the back of Baekhyun’s head and leaned in to kiss him. Baekhyun smiled before placing his soft lips to Yixing’s, immediately darting out his tongue to tease Yixing’s lower lip. The older man sucked in a breath as Baekhyun brushed the tip of his tongue along the inside of his upper lip. Baekhyun surged forward wrapping his arms around Yixing’s neck standing up onto his knees. 

As the kiss became deeper, it also became slower. Yixing was cradling Baekhyun’s head with both of his hands as if he were something very precious to him. Desire burned hot and low in Yixing’s gut. He pulled back for a moment, taking in the view. Baekhyun’s pupils were blown wide with want, his lips slightly swollen and red. “Please,” he breathed out.

Yixing stood quickly, causing Baekhyun’s face to fall thinking he was once again going to be pushed away. Instead, Yixing offered him his hand and slowly helped him to his feet, before sweeping a giggling Baekhyun into his arms and carrying him bridal style down the hallway. He nearly hit Baekhyun’s head on his bedroom doorframe, but managed to get the two of them inside with little hassle. 

He set Baekhyun on his bed gently, and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Yixing had learned from their time together that Baekhyun loved to have his hair played with, that it calmed him in almost any situation. He took his own shirt off, and let his sweatpants fall to the floor. Baekhyun watched with pink cheeks. Yixing sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the bottom of Baekhyun’s shirt. “May I?” he asked in a low voice. Baekhyun shivered slightly but nodded quickly. 

Yixing carefully pulled Baekhyun’s shirt over his head and let his eyes roam along Baekhyun’s uncovered torso and soft stomach. “Xing, don’t look at me like that, I’m not in shape,” Baekhyun mumbled with a blush painting his face. 

Yixing kissed his forehead while smoothing his hair away from his face. “But. You’re. So. Cute,” he punctuated every word with a kiss to Baekhyun’s eyes, and then his mouth. He continued peppering Baekhyun’s face with little kisses as the boy giggled. He trailed his lips from Baekhyun’s cheek to his ear, then to his jaw. Baekhyun sighed softly as he leaned his head back, giving Yixing better access to his neck.

Yixing sucked little marks in a line from Baekhyun’s jaw line to his collar bones before latching on and biting hard, but not hard enough to break skin. Baekhyun moaned and arched his back. Yixing leaned back to admire his work and was met with the sight of Baekhyun covered in pretty blossoms in red hues panting slightly with his brows knitted together.

Baekhyun leaned forward and immediately attached to Yixing’s shoulder, licking and sucking his was to the man’s sharp jaw. Yixing practically growled before pushing Baekhyun onto his back and slotting his leg in between the boy’s, attacking his mouth again. “Xing, please,” Baekhyun whimpered as he rubbed his trapped erection into Yixing’s strong thigh. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you,” Yixing breathed into Baekhyun’s mouth before moving down his torso, lips just barely touching the smooth warm skin below him. 

Yixing made his way down to the top of the pair of pants Baekhyun borrowed upon his arrival, and looked up towards the boy for consent. “Please,” he whimpered, and arched off of the bed again. Yixing slipped Baekhyun’s pants and briefs down his slender legs in one movement, and Baekhyun’s hard length bobbed up onto his stomach, smearing precum. 

Yixing pins Baekhyun’s slender hip to the mattress, as he licks the slit of Baekhyun’s cock, flushed and leaking. “Ah,” Baekhyun moaned out above him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. Yixing sucked just the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue around the sensitive head. Baekhyun wailed. Yixing continued moving up and down Baekhyun’s length for a moment longer before the boy’s muscles jumped beneath his hands and he released into the man’s mouth, moaning what sounded like a variation of Yixing’s name. Yixing easily swallowed all of Baekhyun’s cum before kissing the boy and moaning himself. 

Baekhyun shivered again as he tasted himself on Yixing’s warm tongue, bitter but sweet. “Fuck, you sound so pretty when you come Baek,” Yixing groaned as he pushed his boxer briefs down his muscular legs. Baekhyun could feel himself getting hard again as he saw Yixing’s angry red cock spring up, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Yixing please, I need you inside me,” Baekhyun whimpered as he rolled over, spreading his legs for the man standing next to him. 

When Yixing didn’t move immediately, Baekhyun arched his back and moaned out his name, begging for something more. Yixing was rooted to his spot, cock throbbing as he watched Baekhyun’s perky ass come into view, and how beautifully the younger boy arched his back just for him. He walked across the room to get supplies from the drawer across the room. As he returned towards the bed he noticed Baekhyun had begun to rut against the bed, he was whimpering and moaning please, Xing please over and over again.

Yixing moaned and sat on his knees behind Baekhyun, facing the boy. He grabbed Baekhyun’s ass and held the cheeks apart with his hands as he leaned in and tentatively licked a stripe from Baekhyun’s perineum to the top of his hole. Baekhyun practically screamed and pushed back immediately, arching his back even more and throwing his head back together. Yixing smiled before slowly dragging his wet tongue around Baekhyun’s rim and slowly pushing in.

“Oh m-my g-g-od Xing that feels s-so good oh my-“ Baekhyun moaned before becoming incoherent. Yixing grabbed Baekhyuns hips and flipped him onto his back, staying between his legs. He moved forward to kiss Baekhyun, placing his arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head, and the younger threw his arms under Yixing’s arms holding him against his chest as their tongues danced again. Yixing accidentally brushed his erection against Baekhyun’s and hissed while Baekhyun moaned loudly. Yixing slipped out of Baekhyun’s grasp as he reached for the lube he brought with him. 

“Baekhyun we don’t have to go all the way yet,” he reassured the younger boy. “No! Please don’t leave me like this I need you! Please!” Baekhyun begged with shiny eyes. Yixing nodded and coated his index finger with the cool substance before teasing Baekhyun’s rim again. Baekhyun’s hips circled trying to make Yixing push in. Yixing smiled at his eagerness before slowly inserting the first finger. “Tell me if it hurts Baek,” he says as he rubs Baekhyun’s hip with his clean hand.

It doesn’t hurt it- I don’t know it feels weird in a good way. Does that make sense?” Baekhyun says with a shy smile. Yixing hums in agreement before slowly moving his finger in and out of Baekhyun’s hole, accidentally finding the younger’s prostate when his hips jerk and he shouts. “Oh my god what was that please, do it again, Yixing you feel so good,” Baekhyun whimpers as Yixing slowly eases another finger in, scissoring them apart and brushing against the spot.

Baekhyun is pushing down against three fingers, begging Yixing for more before he pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun whines at the loss, but Yixing is pouring lube on his cock, hissing at the cold feeling. “Baekhyun look at me,” Yixing demanded. Baekhyun rolled his head forward and made eye contact with the ban kneeling between his legs, and he smiled. “Do it, please, I want this Yixing, I trust you,” he said spreading his legs even wider.

Yixing looked down at the boy laying before him, the boy flushed head to toe in arousal, shiny with sweat and precum on his lower stomach where his erection had moved. Yixing stared down at the boy with pure love, he realized. He lined himself up with Baekhyun’s puffy hole, before slowly sliding in. Baekhyun gasped when he was breached, eyes squeezed together, trying to keep his face neutral in fear Yixing would stop everything. Yixing leaned forward and placed soft kisses all over his face until he had adjusted to his size.

Yixing moved slowly, inching himself into the boy beneath him until his hips were flush against Baekhyun’s soft bottom. Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him before clenching around his dick tightly. Yixing moaned and nearly collapsed at the feeling, before pulling out and slamming directly onto Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun’s eye flew shut as he yelled out in pleasure. Yixing moaned into the boy’s neck as he thrust into his fluttering hole again and again, brushing by his prostate each time. 

Baekhyun had one leg hooked around Yixing’s hip, trying to pull him farther, harder. “Yixing,” he whimpered out clutching at his shoulders. “What is it baby, is something wrong?” Yixing responded, eyes wide in fear that he’d hurt the boy somehow. “No, just,” Baekhyun says in a high needy voice. Yixing stops his thrusts and smooths the hair away from his face. Baekhyun’s face was sweaty and pink and he had a nervous look in his eyes. Yixing kissed the tip of his nose.

“Yixing, I think,” Baekhyun starts before closing his eyes tightly trying not to cry. Yixing kisses all over his face before saying “Baekhyun whatever it is, I promise I won’t be upset, we can stop it’s fine,” softly. “That’s not it!” Baekhyun exclaims.

He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Yixing I think I’m in love with you,” he says a little shakily as Yixing’s eyes become impossibly wide. Baekhyun begins to panic. “I-I know we haven’t been together for more than a few months and I know you probably think I don’t know what love is but I just needed to tell you before… Before you grew tired of me. It’s okay though! I’m not trying to guilt you-“ Baekhyun says quickly before being stopped by Yixing’s finger against his lips. Yixing swallows, trying not to cry himself.

“Baekhyun I’m not going anywhere. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, I’ll always be here. Baekhyunnie, I love you too,” he says before gently placing his lips against the boy’s. “Good,” Baekhyun mumbled against his lips. “Now Yixing, fuck me,” he breathes into his mouth. Yixing is taken back by Baekhyun’s boldness but grins as he begins moving again. 

Yixing’s powerful hip thrusts hit Baekhyun’s prostate dead-on every time, leaving the boy a trembling mess beneath him. His moans have reached new pitches, and he unconsciously clenched down onto Yixing. “Yixing, I’m going to cum,” he whimpered against the other man’s mouth. Yixing pulled away before he slammed into Baekhyun harder than before and felt him clench down hard as his eyebrows shot up, cumming hard onto his own stomach. His mouth was open, and smiling as his body twitched, pushing Yixing over the edge. Yixing released inside Baekhyun, coating his walls with his seed as he groaned into Baekhyun’s chest before collapsing on top of the boy.

Baekhyun ran his hands through Yixing’s sweaty hair as he struggled to catch his breath post orgasm. After a couple minutes of both of them panting, Yixing picked his head up and smiled up at Baekhyun before sliding down and licking his stomach clean. He hopped off of the bed and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom to wet a washcloth to help clean between Baekhyun’s legs. He returned and went about cleaning the boy gently, Baekhyun smiled and hummed at the extra attention he was getting. 

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked Baekhyun as he smoothed his hair back.

“I’m great Yixing, I’m great,” Baekhyun responded, sitting up and kissing Yixing sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing meets Chanyeol for the first time

After a brief nap, Baekhyun was ushered into the bathroom. “Babe we’re gross, I’ll wash your hair?” Yixing called out as he fiddled with the knobs. Baekhyun sat on the bathroom counter pouting until Yixing turned around. Yixing walked across the spacious room to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s bare shoulders and place a kiss to the boy’s pouty lips. Baekhyun tried not to smile, but ended up giggling as he hopped off of the counter top. 

He crossed the room, stopping just before the shower, and turned around offering his hand to Yixing. “Can I help you too then?” Baekhyun asked as Yixing smiled and joined him in the shower. Yixing was first under the hot spray, letting the water soothe his muscles and rinse away the sticky layer of sweat and bodily fluid that clung to his skin. Baekhyun pumped a handful of body wash and lathered it between his smaller hands, running the soap along Yixing’s broad chest and shoulders. Yixing washed his hair as Baekhyun washed his body, before rinsing again and switching places.

Yixing washed Baekhyun’s hair first, lathering the soft locks into a foamy mess. Baekhyun stood happily as Yixing scrubbed him clean, enjoying the water and the attention Yixing was giving him. Baekhyun turned around and leaned against the older man’s chest, dragging him into the spray by his waist. “This is nice,” Baekhyun hummed against Yixing’s chest happily. Yixing agreed, setting his head on top of the shorter boy’s enjoying the moment.

When the water grew colder, they stepped out of the shower. Yixing wrapped Baekhyun up in two big fluffy towels, laughing at the way Baekhyun looked like a little puppy in the material. He quickly dried himself off before tying the towel around his waist to get clothes from his room. He pulled out his clothes before going to Baekhyun’s side and getting the smaller boy his clean clothes as well.

He returned to the steamy bathroom, handing the boy his clothes. “Here puppy,” Yixing said with a smile. Baekhyun dropped his towels, causing a blush rising to the older man’s face. Baekhyun giggled, smiling at Yixing. “It’s nothing you haven’t touched before Xing,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re right,” Yixing said, removing his own towel before pulling on a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs. He didn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s eyes roamed his body. He raised an eyebrow at the boy frozen in place across from him, earlier cockiness all gone. Baekhyun cleared his throat before pulling a baggy shirt on, turning around and admiring the marks Yixing left on his neck in the mirror. Yixing’s mouth went dry when he saw Baekhyun on his tippy toes, sticking out his bare butt. 

Baekhyun was watching the other man in the mirror and giggled, wiggling his hips. “Am I cute Xing?” he asked, turning around. Yixing blushed again, embarrassed to have been caught staring at Baekhyun like that. “Yes, you’re always cute. My cute Baekhyunnie,” he replied easily, holding his arms wide to receive Baekhyun. The smaller boy smiled as he walked over to Yixing, nuzzling into his embrace.

“What do you want to do?” Yixing asked as he rocked the two of them from side to side. Baekhyun squirmed out of Yixing’s grasp and pulled his own underwear on. “Um, honestly I kind of want you to meet Yeollie. He’s been asking for a couple of months now,” Baekhyun said before adding “But it’s totally up to you, we can do anything, I don’t really care as long as I’m with you!”

Yixing wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol, he just didn’t want Baekhyun’s best friend to dislike him. He knew how close the two were and all of the hard times they’ve been through. Yixing smiles at Baekhyun and takes his hands. “I’d be honored to Baekhyun,” He says. Baekhyun’s face lights up and he squeezes Yixing’s hands. “I’ll call him then,” he says as he walks into the living room to get his phone. 

Yixing took a deep breath before finishing dressing. He walked into the living room and laid his head down on Baekhyun’s lap while he was on the phone with Chanyeol. “We can come now if you’re ready!” Baekhyun chirped, ignoring the way Yixing’s eyes widened. Baekhyun hung up after a “See you later Yeollie!” and patted Yixing’s head. “Are you nervous?” he asked jokingly.

“Yes,” Yixing answered immediately, taking Baekhyun by surprise. Yixing looked up at Baekhyun with his brows raised. “Chanyeol means a lot to you, and I want us to get along, I’m nervous he’ll point out all of my flaws to you. I’m worried,” he said to a puzzled looking Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun ran his hands through Yixing’s mostly dry hair. “Of course he’ll like you! Why wouldn’t he you’re perfect. Don’t be nervous, I love you Yixing,” he said in a gentle voice, smiling down at the main in his lap. Yixing sat up and kissed Baekhyun hard on the mouth. “I love you too Baekhyun,” he said holding Baekhyun’s head in his hands. Baekhyun grinned widely at him. “We can leave whenever you’re ready, Yeol said he’s just laying around,” he told Yixing. 

Yixing gave him a small smile. “I’m ready when you are Baek,” he assured the younger boy. Baekhyun hopped of the couch and went into Yixing’s room to grab a hoody, calling out for Yixing to get ready to go. 

 

When they arrived in front of Baekhyun’s shared apartment complex, he felt another wave of nerves wash over him. “It’s okay Yixing, I’m here,” Baekhuyn said, squeezing his hand tightly. They were standing in front of Yixing’s car, the rain stopped but it was still foggy out. Baekhyun got up on his toes to press a kiss onto Yixing’s mouth quickly, and smiled at him reassuringly. 

They went up the stairs side by side, Yixing clutching onto Baekhyun’s hand as a lifeline. The two reached the apartment door and Baekhyun opened it yelling out “Yeol, we’re here!”. Yixing cleared his throat as he stepped into the tiny apartment. “I know it isn’t lavish but we do the best we can,” Baekhyun said, laughing nervously. Yixing shook his head, brows knitted together. “It’s great Baek, it feels lived in. A real home,” he said. 

Chanyeol walked into the living room rubbing at his eyes. His hair was a mess and he only wore one sock. “Yeollie!” Baekhyun exclaimed walking over to the giant with open arms. He threw his arms around Chanyeol’s middle and Yixing swallowed the slight bitterness of his unnecessary jealousy. Baekhyun took a step back and cleared his throat. “This is Yixing,” he said, walking over to the man to take his hand and pull him further into the room.

Chanyeol blinked a few times before quickly bowing, “Nice to meet you, my name is Park Chanyeol, please take care of Baekhyun,” he said. Yixing smiled and bowed to the other man. “My name is Zhang Yixing, it’s nice to meet you, and I will,” he said with a small chuckle. They shook hands and Chanyeol’s eye roamed over the older man, making him squirm.

“Now you can be friends!” Baekhyun chirped happily, clapping. Chanyeol and Yixing shared a look, both used to the younger’s antics. “I think we’ll get along fine,” Chanyeol said in a too loud voice. Yixing thought that he had hearing trouble. Yixing and Baekhyun sat on the small couch while Baekhyun made them tea. When he came back he plopped himself into Yixing’s lap, as Yixing tried to keep from blushing. It was ridiculous, the amount the usual stoic man was blushing lately due to Baekhyun’s actions.

“So Yixing, what do you do? What’s your story?” Chanyeol asked sipping his hot drink. Yixing nodded and tried to sit up straighter while supporting Baekhyun’s weight. “I moved to Korea like fifteen years ago with my family from China, and finished school here before attending university,” Yixing began. Chanyeol nodded because he had started university last year and was going to ask what he was studying before he noticed the nervous look on Baekhyun’s face.

“I graduated almost six years ago, and my father got me a low job at one of his friend’s businesses. I worked there, slowly climbing the ladder until the CEO died. He didn’t have any children and some reason left his spot open to me, so here I am,” Yixing said. Chanyeol just looked at him with a confused look for a moment, searching his face for something. Yixing became nervous under Chanyeol’s scrutiny. 

“How old are you?” Chanyeol asked carefully, not missing the way Baekhyun grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed. “I am twenty-eight years old,” Yixing replied in a steady voice. Chanyeol’s eyes widened but he stayed silent. “You do know how old Baekhyun is right?” he said after a minute, slightly accusatory. Yixing nodded and opened his mouth to defend himself before Baekhyun cut in.

“Yes he knows Yeol. Do you not think we’ve had this conversation a dozen times? I don’t care and he doesn’t either. I’m eighteen in a few weeks anyway, it’s not like I’m a, a, child. He’s not preying on me or anything,” he said angrily. Chanyeol held his hands before responding in a small voice. “Baekhyun I just want you to be safe and happy, if you find this in Yixing then of course I’ll support you. Baekhyun I love you and I want the best for you,”

Yixing squeezed Baekhyun’s hand and ran his other through the boy’s hair trying to calm him down. Baekhyun relaxed visibly into the touch. “Chanyeol I give you my word that my intentions are pure, and that I will always keep Baekhyun safe. I love him,” Yixing said, looking directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol nodded again, trying to take in the information. He sat for a minute just nodding to himself with downcast eyes. Yixing continued to pet Baekhyun, the younger boy was becoming restless. Finally, Chanyeol looked up at the two of them, still nodding slightly. “Okay. I support you guys, but I swear,” he said looking directly at Yixing this time. “I swear if anything happens to him, if you hurt him in anyway, I’ll fucking come for you. We’re family,” Chanyeol said.

Yixing nodded back, eyebrows drawn together. “Of course, I would do the same, and thank you Chanyeol, for everything. For watching Baekhyun, for being there,” he replied. Baekhyun smiled at his best friend, with pure affection. “Thank you Yeol,” he said softly.

Baekhyun climbed off of Yixing’s lap before standing up straight and stretching his arms above his head, causing a strip of skin to be visible. Yixing’s eyes widened at the same time Chanyeol’s did, because along Baekhyun’s hips there were numerous bruises, some from hands and some from Yixing’s mouth. “Holy shit,” Chanyeol mumbled as Yixing blushed again. Baekhyun was oblivious. “I’m kinda hungry do you guys wanna make dinner? I’ll make-“ he started. “You’ll make the rice, I know,” Chanyeol said as he too stood from the couch.

The two headed into the kitchen together, before starting dinner. Yixing stood and cautiously entered the kitchen area. “Is there anything for me to do?” he asked quietly. Chanyeol stopped chopping and pointed at Yixing with the knife, causing the older man to jump. “You just stay over there, I’m almost done and you’re my guest,” Chanyeol said with a small smile. Yixing smiled at the man and returned to the sofa, guiltily waiting for the other two to finish up.

After a few more minutes, Baekhyun brought Yixing a plate of curry and rice. “It’s not that spicy because I don’t handle spicy well,” Chanyeol said with a shiver, dragging in a chair from somewhere for him to sit in. Yixing took a small bite, and then several large ones. “It’s really good Chanyeol, you cook well,” he said between bites. 

Chanyeol laughed and smiled at Yixing. “I had to learn all he ever brings to the table is rice,” he said and the older wo laughed while Baekhyun pouted. “Hey at least I try!” he whined. Yixing patted him on the head, smiling. “Of course you do, and we appreciate that,” he said. The three ate in a comfortable silence, before Yixing insisted on doing the dishes. While he was washing in the kitchen, Chanyeol approached Baekhyun.

“Are you sure? He’s not going to hear this it’s just us. I’m not gonna be upset if you’re unsure, I’m not gonna say I told you so, I just want you to be happy Baek,” he said in a soft voice, as the smaller boy leans against him on their small sofa. Baekhyun sighed. “I’m sure Chanyeol. He treats me like a princess. He always makes sure I’m comfortable and asks if I need anything, Chanyeol he’s perfect. I’m scared, I’ll admit it. I’m scared he’ll wake up one day and look at me and see all of my bad and leave. I’m terrified because I’m in love with him,” Baekhyun said with shiny eyes.

Chanyeol smoothed Baekhyun’s hair down, before continuing. “Love is scary. I understand why you’re scared. Just be careful okay? I’m here for you, I always will be,” 

Baekhyun swallowed and blinked rapidly, willing the tears away but they kept coming. “Chanyeol thank you for everything, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said, clinging to his best friend. Yixing walked into the living room, and smiled at the scene before him. Chanyeol noticed Yixing standing off to the side watching them and stood up, sending him a nervous smile. “Sorry we’re really touchy we’ve always been like that we’ve never done-“ he began nervously, before Yixing interrupted him, shaking his head. “Oh! No, it’s fine I understand, I’m not worried about anything, I trust him. I trust the both of you,” Yixing said with a genuine smile. ‘I’m really glad Baek has someone like you, it helps me worry less,”

Chanyeol relaxed and smiled back. “I like you Yixing,” he said before excusing himself to his room to finish his music production project. Baekhyun stood and walked over to Yixing, taking both of his hands. “Well, that wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked playfully. Yixing gave him a peck on the lips as a response and laughed. “Are you ready to go home?” he asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat, did Yixing consider his house Baekhyun’s home as well?

Baekhyun reached up and kissed him, squeezing his hands. “Let’s go home Xing,” he said, grinning widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?? I'm sorry

Yixing had been looking for the perfect present for Baekhyun for weeks. The more he dwelled on it the more lost he felt. He knew regardless of the present, Baekhyun would be gracious, but he wanted it to be good. 

Yixing had tried shopping online, he had tried department stores, he had asked his friends what a good coming of age present would be, but nothing seemed to suit his Baekhyun. He even asked Chanyeol for help over the phone, he received an answer in the form of “Are you kidding me? Baekhyun doesn’t even want presents they make him feel bad, just take him out or something,” in an agitated sounding tone.

Baekhyun was napping in Yixing’s room, after taking his last final of his high school career. It was the day before Baekhyun’s birthday and Yixing was still unsure about what to get the boy. He knew what he wanted to do, but was unsure about how to properly convey his feelings. The only thing he could think of that would make Baekhyun truly happy for his birthday was himself, but he wanted to give more. 

Yixing had another key to his apartment made, and was incredibly nervous to give it to his boyfriend for some reason. He was afraid that Baekhyun would want to stay with Chanyeol, which he had no problem with, or that he would think Yixing was pitying him, which he was not. 

Yixing sighed as he sat in a barstool in his kitchen, stirring his tea half-heartedly, thinking about how to phrase ‘Baekhyun I love you please live with me so I don’t worry all the time about where you are and who you’re with’ without sounding over protective. Just then, he heard Baekhyun beginning to stir down the hall and put the water on for more tea.

He made his way down the hallway, smiling at a pouty Baekhyun sitting in the middle of his bed with messy hair and closed eyes. “Did you sleep well?” he asked the pouty boy. Baekhyun mumbled something and stretched his arms above his head in response. After a few seconds Baekhyun blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Yixing sleepily. Yixing laid down on the boy and snuggled into him, sighing happily.

“I love it when I wake up here, because you’re there every time. I like seeing you first,” Baekhyun says, petting Yixing’s head. Yixing wanted to run to the closet and get Baekhyun’s key right then but decided it can wait until the next day. “I’m glad you like waking up here Baek, I like seeing you,” he said instead.

A whistling sound broke the moment and Yixing untangled himself to finish Baekhyun’s tea. Baekhyun got up after a minute and went into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter as he watched Yixing make his tea just right. “I actually have some news, I got it this morning,” Baekhyun said in a small voice, watching his feet swing. Yixing handed him his tea, in his favorite mug. “What is it?” he asked, stepping in between Baekhyun’s slender legs. 

Baekhyun set his mug next to him before answering. “Okay so you know how I met Jongin a while ago? He dances?” Baekhyun asked, Yixing nodding remembering Baekhyun’s only other friend beside Chanyeol.

“He asked me to go with him to his audition for his dance scholarship because he said his mom wouldn’t go, and when we got there he said that we had a few hours before his audition, and I was confused because why would we get there so early, you know? And he looked guilty and told me that he had contacted one of the heads of the music department and sent them videos of me, that I didn’t even know he had, and they said I could audition for a vocal performance scholarship,” Baekhyun said, Yixing’s eyes widening. 

“Jongin didn’t tell me because he didn’t think I would go, which I mean he’s right, and I was so nervous Xing, I wanted to call you but I didn’t want to disappoint you if I didn’t get in,” Baekhyun said, trailing off. Yixing grabbed the boy’s hands that were clasped tightly in his lap, squeezing them in his own. “Baekhyun, I would never be disappointed in you over something like that, it’s an accomplishment to even land an audition you know. You always make me proud,” he said in a gentle voice.

“I want to make you proud Xing, I did my best in the audition, I pretended like I was singing to you instead of the panel of people in there. I mean they seemed nice, but I was so scared, and I’m pretty sure I was shaky in the beginning but,” Baekhyun paused, taking a drink f his tea to hide his grin. Yixing was paying total attention to him, waiting to hear how it went.

“But I guess I didn’t do too bad because I got an acceptance letter this morning!” Baekhyun said with a blinding grin. Yixing wrapped his arms under each of Baekhyun’s legs, hoisting him up and spinning him around the kitchen.

“Holy shit Baekhyun you’re incredible, I knew you are meant for great things, I told you! I’m so fucking proud,” Yixing yells excitedly as he runs around, Baekhyun giggling happily. He set Baekhyun down, and grabbed his face with both of his hands, kissing him tenderly. Baekhyun sighed into the kiss and encircled Yixing’s waist with his hands. They stood for a minute with their foreheads pressed together, lips barely touching before Baekhyun took a step back.

“It’s pretty close to here actually so maybe I can visit when you want me to,” Baekyun said with a questioning look, like he was waiting for Yixing to reject the idea. Yixing laughed, before replying with a snug smile. “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you a little more often,” he said with a knowing look. Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted together and he opened his mouth to ask what Yixing meant, but Yixing cut in again. “We have so much to celebrate,” he said, walking into the kitchen and opening the cabinet where he stored his wine. Baekhyun found out he quite liked wine, and Yixing liked the way it stained Baekhyun’s pouty mouth beautiful shades of red. 

Baekhyun skipped into the kitchen, before reaching for a couple of Yixing’s fancy wine glasses that he’s always afraid he’ll somehow break. He carefully sets the thin flutes on the counter and smiles at Yixing sweetly. Yixing pours one glass, and drinks for a second, a mischievous look on his face. “I just remembered you aren’t supposed to have this, not until tomorrow,” he says, pretending to put the wine up. 

“That never stopped us before, gimme,” Baekhyun whines, making grabby hands at the deep red liquor. Yixing laughed, looking at his boy with adoration. “I love you Baekhyun,” he said, staring into the other boy’s eyes. Baekhyun smiled and leaned up to capture his lips, grabbing the bottle as he pulled away, “You crafty thing,” Yixing murmured as Baekhyun poured his own glass, refilling Yixing’s as well. Baekhyun smiles as he smells the alcohol in the thin glass, bottle still in hand. 

Baekhyun wraps long fingers around the top part of the glass, bringing his lips to the opening and taking a small sip of the wine. Yixing is awe struck once again by the boy’s effortless beauty. He sees it every day, in the shades of brown in his eyes, the soft waves of hair that is constantly falling into Baekhyun’s eyes, the way the sun shines on his face as if it were made only for that purpose. Baekhyun’s playful personality, the way he giggles so easily allowing the twinkling notes to escape, the way his whole face lights up when he sees a dog, it’s all beautiful to Yixing. 

Baekhyun lets out a dramatic sigh after draining half of his own glass, smiling at Yixing with his head back. “Much better,” he says in a smooth voice, resting is head against Yixing’s chest. Yixing strokes the boy’s head, taking the wine bottle from him and returning it to its place in the top cabinet. “You are something special Baekhyun, I want you to know that,” Yixing says as he tilts Baekhyun’s chin up and kisses him sweetly. 

When they part, Baekhyun’s eyes are glassy. “You’re so special to me Baekhyun, I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you, never forget that. I’m always here for you,” he continues, choking up slightly with a sudden wave of emotion. 

“You’re too good for me,” Baekhyun says fondly, taking Yixing’s face in his hands and brushing his thumbs across high cheek bones. Before Yixing can argue, his lips are being captured, a slightly bitter taste on Baekhyun’s tongue from his alcohol. “You’re too sweet for me Baek,” he mumbles against the other’s lips. They break apart and make their way into the bedroom, wine in tote.

They spend the evening drinking and giggling with each other. By the time dinner time rolls around, both are hungry. Baekhyun is tipsy, but closer to drunk than sober. Yixing decides to order takeout to keep Baekhyun inside. When the doorbell rings, Baekhyun insists on getting it, wine colored lips and messed up hair. 

Yixing gives him his wallet, and Baekhyun skips towards the door. Baekhyun swings the door open wide a grin, which slowly falls off of his face as he meets the delivery boy’s eyes. “H-hi Sehun!” Baekhyun says in a nervous voice. 

“Hey Baekhyun, I thought you lived with your friend on the other side of town?” Sehun says with a quirked brow. Yixing gets up and makes his way to the door, taking his wallet back from Baekhyun, and getting the correct amount of bills out. “Oh! You must be his friend... Chan… Chan something?” Sehun says as he accepts the money. 

“Oh no! I’m not Chanyeol, my name is Yixing are you a friend of Baekhyunnie’s?” Yixing asks the tall boy outside of his door. Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up at the nickname. “I’m a friend of Jongin’s,” he says, eyes narrowed as he looks between the two, taking in their ruffled appearance and Baekhyun’s stained lips. Baekhyun stays silent, eyes set on his socked feet below him. “I’ll see you around Baekhyunnie,” Sehun says as he backs away with a cat like smirk.

Yixing pulls Baekhyun back into the apartment and guides him to the dining table, laying out the containers between them. “Are you okay babe?” Yixing askes, smoothing over Baekhyun’s hands clenched around his chop sticks. Baekhyun seems lost in thought, but blinks out of it. “Y-yeah I’m okay I just… I didn’t expect to see him I guess,” Baekhyun says with a confused look on his face.

“I just wonder how Jongin will take it, none of my friends other than Chanyeol know about you,” he says in a small voice, and Yixing tries to ignore the stab of pain in his chest. “I’m not embarrassed of you! I just didn’t know how some people would take our relationship, I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression of you is all,” Baekhyun says hurriedly.

“It’s okay Baekhyun, as long as you want me I don’t care who knows,” Yixing lies with a tight lipped smile. Baekhyun doesn’t buy it, and stands before walking over to the man that was across from him. “No. I want everyone to know, I’m legally an adult in a few hours and it won’t matter anymore. If people don’t like our relationship… I honestly don’t give a shit,” he says before wiggling onto Yixing’s lap and folding his legs up comfortably. 

Yixing smiles into Baekhyun’s shoulder as the younger digs in. They gorge themselves on Chinese takeout and fall asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's birthday! And first fight.

Yixing wanted to spoil Baekhyun on his birthday, Baekhyun just wanted to stay in. Baekhyun always gets his way. Baekhyun convinced Chanyeol and Yixing to have a movie day at Yixing’s apartment, claiming all he wanted for his birthday is good company. Baekhyun was pleased when the two people he loved the most in the world sat on Yixing’s large couch sharing the popcorn Baekhyun burnt.

Chanyeol felt slightly uncomfortable when he saw the interior of Yixing’s apartment decorated with matching furniture, that he could tell was worth a lot of money. Like Baekhyun did at first, he gingerly sat on the edge of the couch afraid he’d get it dirty or something. Baekhyun pushed him back and rolled over him like a puppy though, easing his worries a bit. 

Yixing tried his best not to sulk, he really did, but he wanted it to be their day. He didn’t have anything against Chanyeol, he just knew the younger man was wary of him. When Baekhyun jumped up and wrapped his legs around Yixing in the kitchen, kissing him like they usually do, he set him on the counter and scurried away to try to keep Chanyeol in a good mood. 

After Baekhyun made the popcorn he sat between the two, holding the slightly scorched popcorn in his lap. Halfway through The Lorax, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were singing along like they usually do, and Yixing couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. He leaned over and whispered into Baekhyun’s ear that he had to use the bathroom, and went into his room to type up emails. 

The movie ended and Yixing still hadn’t returned from his bedroom, causing Baekhyun to venture in himself. “Oh, never mind then,” he said with a scowl on his face seeing Yixing lying in bed on his computer, turning on his heels to go back into the living room. Baekhyun stomped down the hall to get back where his friend was, and Yixing frantically scrambled after him.

“Baekhyun wait! I wasn’t trying to-” Yixing yelled after Baekhyun. 

“Wasn’t trying to what? Bond? Spend time with me on my birthday?” Baekhyun said, spinning to face his boyfriend. “Yixing I just wanted to be with the people I love today, I don’t understand why you’re being like this,” he said in a loud voice.

Chanyeol sat on the couch with wide eyes, watching his docile best friend yell in the face of the man he said he loved. In all the years that Chanyeol had known Baekhyun, the younger had rarely lost his temper and had never screamed at anyone.

“Baek I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I’m sorry I-” Yixing said in a slightly shaky voice. Yixing swallowed as he tried to think of a good excuse. “It’s just you guys are so close and-” Yixing began, trying to explain. “Are you fucking jealous?” Baekhyun said in a low voice, seething with anger. 

“No! I just didn’t want to get in the way! You were having such fun and I didn’t want to bother you I swear Baekhyun, I swear didn’t mean to ditch you,” Yixing said, eyebrows together, pleading. “Why are you being like this? You know me, I wouldn’t ignore you,”

Baekhyun just shook his head, starting to take small steps backwards toward the door. “I just don’t understand. Chanyeol let’s go I need to leave or a while,” Baekhyun said as he walked out of the apartment.

Yixing took a step forward to stop him but Chanyeol got in his way. “I’ll talk to him don’t worry,” Chanyeol said in a soft voice, setting his hand on Yixing’s shoulder. “He’s never acted like this before; I don’t know what’s gotten into him. We’ll be back,” Chanyeol assured the older man before running out to catch up with Baekhyun.

Yixing slumped down where he stood, utterly confused. Surely Baekhyun would be back, surely he wasn’t that upset about Yixing’s work. Baekhyun had always told Yixing if there was anything he needed to work on to feel free to, that he didn’t want to hold him back. Why was he so upset?

 

Several floors below, an angry Baekhyun was storming out of the doors into warm air, breathing heavily. Chanyeol called for him to wait, and ran after him. “Baekhyun, what the hell was that?” he asked, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and turning the boy to face him. Baekhyun had tear tracks down his cheeks, face flushed as he struggled to breathe normally.

“I-I don’t kn-know Yeol,” he said as he began to sob loudly. Chanyeol embraced his crying friend, trying to calm him down by petting his hair, but Baekhyun just sobbed louder. Chanyeol carefully guided Baekhyun to where he was parked, and maneuvered him into the passenger seat.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun stopped crying and sat there, hiccupping and exhausted. “Baek, talk to me, you know I’m not upset with you it’s okay,” Chanyeol said softly, watching Baekhyun with a worried look on his face. Baekhyun took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “Chanyeol what did I just do,” he said in a trembling voice. 

“Baekhyun it’s okay, nobody is mad at you,” Chanyeol said quickly. “I promise I’m not mad and I know Yixing isn’t mad at you,”

“Chanyeol what did I do?! He’s going to fucking hate me oh my god why did I do that?! Why did I do that?!” Baekhyun began to hyperventilate in the car, Chanyeol rolled down all of the windows and grabbed Baekhyun’s face in his hands.

“Baekhyun! Look at me, calm down. Deep breathes,” he said, mimicking the deep breathing pattern until Baekhyun had calmed down. “Do you want to talk about it? What do you want to do? Do you know why you got upset?” Chanyeol asked in a smooth voice.

“I-I don’t understand Yeol, why did I get so mad? I screamed at him, Chanyeol I screamed in his face!? Baekhyun said in a shaky voice, eyes filling with tears again. “No, stop Baek. Don’t feel sorry for yourself think,” Chanyeol said.

“I just… I want you guys to be friends you know? I want us to be able to hang out and not have anyone feel left out. I think that’s why he left because he felt left out? He just left, and I don’t know, when I saw him in his room I got so mad. I don’t have a rational excuse,” Baekhyun said softly. 

“It’s okay, let’s get you something to drink and we can come back if you want to, okay?” Chanyeol said, finally starting the car and turning the air conditioner on.

“Okay,”

 

Yixing paced the length of his hallway, phone in hand. He needed Baekhyun to understand, he needed to apologize for ruining his birthday, but he was confused. Baekhyun was sweet, he never got upset, where did all of this anger come from? Yixing sighed again, taking a deep breath as he dialed Baekhyun’s number. As it rang, Yixing looked at the contact photo Baekhyun had took one day while Yixing was still sleeping. His hair stuck up on one side and he made a V with his fingers over a sleepy eye smiling softly at the camera. That was his Baekhyun.

Yixing heard a vibrating sound come from the living room, and found Baekhyun’s phone on one of the tables by the couch. A candid picture of Yixing during one of their dinner adventures filled the screen with ‘My Number One Man” on the caller ID. Yixing hung up his phone and sat on the couch trying not to cry. He had to come back, he left his phone. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol got drive through shakes, and drove around until Baekhyun had finished his. “Can we go back?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol glanced over, appraising his friend. Baekhyun’s face wasn’t as swollen as it had been thirty minutes ago, his eyes weren’t as red either. “If you’re sure,” Chanyeol said, turning onto another side road. “I’m sure Baekhyun said, eyes fixed on the road,”

Chanyeol parked in the same spot he did earlier in the day, getting out of his car into the late afternoon sunlight, Baekhyun climbing out as well. “I’m embarrassed,” Baekhyun admitted as he began to walk towards Yixing’s building with Chanyeol in tow. “It’s okay, I’m sure he’ just worried about you, I don’t think he’ll be concerned with how childish you were,” Chanyeol blurts out, causing Baekhyun to stop in front of him. “You’re not helping!” he whines as Chanyeol runs into him.

Chanyeol hides a smile, glad Baekhyun is whiny and normal again. They take the elevator to Yixing’s floor, and stand in front of his door. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before timidly knocking on the dark colored front door. On the other side of said door, Yixing sat on the couch debating if he should go to Chanyeol’s apartment and return Baekhyun’s phone when he hears a small rapping sound on his door. He bolts up and stumbles to the source of sound behind him, taking a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door.

Baekhyun stood before him, dishelved and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Yixing’s heart broke at the sight. “Hi,” Baekhyun said in a small voice, still not meeting his eyes. Yixing reaches out and pulls the boy against his chest, holding him tightly until Baekhyun sighs and melts into the embrace, his own arms wrapping around Yixing as he breathes in the smell of him. It felt like coming home. “I’m so sorry Baek, I’ve ruined everything,” Yixing says sadly, waiting for the boy to break free and leave again. 

“It wasn’t your fault Xing, I don’t know why I acted the way I did, but I am so sorry, I’m so so sorry, please forgive me, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun said as he began to cry, mumbling so sorry as he wet Yixing’s shirt. Yixing gingerly placed his hands on the side of Baekhyun’s face and tilted his head upwards. He saw the hot tears running down Baekhyun’s face, and kissed both of his eyes, his nose, his cheekbones. Yixing peppered his face with feather light kisses all over, shushing him. “Baekhyun I’m not upset or angry, I’m just incredibly guilty that I made you cry, especially on your birthday. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you I promise,” Yixing said, smoothing Baekhyun’s hair down and softly caressing his cheek.

Chanyeol found the scene too intimate, he felt out of place. If he had any doubts about Yixing and his intentions before, they were definitely gone now. He could see the way that Yixing looked at his friend with nothing but pure love, it made him jealous in a way. Chanyeol made eye contact and pointed over his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Yixing nodded slightly and smiled back, before guiding Baekhyun into the apartment and closing the door again. 

The two went straight to the bedroom, where Yixing carefully laid Baekhyun down on top of the comforter, still shushing him and petting his hair. They stayed cuddled together, limbs intertwined until Baekhyun fell asleep from exhaustion. Yixing lay watching the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered, and listened to his soft breathing. He carefully pulled the boy even closer, relieved that he didn’t lose him. “I love you,” he whispered into Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun made a small affirmative sound in his sleep. 

Almost an hour later, Baekhyun woke with a start. Yixing held him close as the boy began breathing harshly. “Shh it’s okay Baek, it’s just me. I’m here,” he said to the rigid figure on him. Baekhyun relaxed in Yixing’s embrace and sighed. ‘I had an awful dream Xing,” he said quietly, stretching out half on top of his boyfriend. “Whatever it was, it’s gone now so don’t worry about it,” Yixing said, rubbing Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun lifted his head up to smile at Yixing, and Yixing leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. “Can I have another?” Baekhyun asked with a sleepy smile. Yixing kissed him again, and again, all over his face. Baekhyun giggled and hid his face in Yixing’s shirt. “I was so scared,” Yixing confessed quietly.

“Me too,” Baekhyun mumbled into Yixing’s chest. “I almost cried when you left, and when you came back,” Yixing said with nervous laughter. Baekhyun’s heart wrenched. He felt horrible, this was the man who had dropped everything numerous times to comfort Baekhyun over trivial matters. How had he been able to hurt him?

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun said, looking up with tear filled eyes. “No, no it’s okay we’re past that, I’m just really happy you’re here,” Yixing said with a fond smile. “Yixing I’m in love you. I don’t want to leave,” Baekhyun said in a trembling voice. “You’re too good for me and I’m a whiny baby, but I’m selfish,”

“You’re my whiny baby though,” Yixing said with a lopsided grin, kissing Baekhyun again. “You don’t have to leave you know,”

Baekhyun snuggled closer, face in the crook of Yixing’s neck. “You always smell so good,” Baekhyun breathed. “You too baby,” Yixing said smiling.

“Hey, do you want to go out tonight? It’s up to you. I’ll go anywhere for you,” Yixing said, eyes closed. “Mmm, maybe later,” Baekhyun replied, lips touching smooth skin under Yixing’s jaw. His tongue darted out, licking a small stripe of skin, causing Yixing to shiver. They had only slept together twice, but Yixing had learned that Baekhyun was a tease. Of course he’d be. “Do you wanna play?” Baekhyun said in a lower voice than usual, breath cooling the wet stripe he left on his boyfriend. 

Yixing rolled over on top of him, caging his head with his arms in response. “I wanna play with the birthday boy,” Yixing murmured against the smaller boy, before sucking Baekhyun’s lower lip into his mouth Baekhyun let out a high whine, reaching behind Yixing’s head and tangling his hands in the short dark colored locks. He pulls Yixing away, before realigning their mouths together, groaning. Their tongues mapped out each other’s mouths like they had before, Baekhyun growing needy, trying to rub up against Yixing. 

Yixing sits up, bringing Baekhyun with him, rolling his hips up into Baekhyun’s ass so he could feel how hard he was already. Baekhyun whimpered and pushed Yixing back, straddling the older man. Their legs were tangled, and Baekhyun rolled his hips into Yixing, erections creating friction. Baekhyun whimpered, face buried in Yixing’s neck as his hips went faster, chasing his own orgasm. Yixing flipped them over again, pinning Baekhyun’s hips to the bed. “Not yet Baek, the fun hasn’t started yet,” Yixing murmurs before getting off of the bed. Baekhyun whined at the loss.

Yixing stood by the bed and made eye contact with Baekhyun before slowly pulling his shirt off, running a hand down his chest to palm at his straining dick through his pants. Baekhyun scrambled up, trying to take off his shirt and pants at the same time. Yixing laughed soundlessly before helping the boy out of his shirt. Baekhyun laid on his back lifting his hips up as he slid his own pants down.

Yixing moaned when he saw the wet spot at the front of Baekhyun’s tight underwear. He undid his own belt, pushing his pants halfway down, before Baekhyun rolled towards him, eye level with Yixing’s dick straining in his underwear. He tentatively ran his tongue along the clothed length, closing his mouth around the head and sucking hard.

Yixing’s knees almost buckled at the sudden sensation, panting as Baekhyun sucked him through his underwear. Baekhyun’s fingers brushed along the mounds of Yixing’s ass, settling there and pulling him closer as he slowly kissed up his stomach. Yixing’s muscles clenched as Baekhyun left a trail of sloppy open mouthed kisses until he sucked a spot near Yixing’s collarbones. 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing moans, causing Baekhyun to leak more into his underwear. When he pulled back his lips were red and swollen, pupils blown with lust. “You’re beautiful Baekhyun,” Yixing says, watching Baekhyun blush before kissing him tenderly, pouring out his emotions. Baekhyun clung to Yixing as he kicks his pants off, gently laying Baekhyun down on his back, head on his pillow.

Yixing kneeled by Baekhyun’s feet cock heavy between his legs as he stripped Baekhyun. Baekhyun hissed as the cool air hit his throbbing erection. Yixing left a trail of kisses from Baekhyun’s ankle to the inside of his thighs, where he bit down causing Baekhyun to moan loudly above him. “I love your legs Baek, you’re so perfect,” Yixing says huskily before swallowing Baekhyun’s dick in one fluid motion. 

Baekhyun’s back arched off of the bed as he moaned a variation of fuck and Yixing. Baekhyun’s moans get higher and Yixing pulls off with a pop, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting his swollen lips to Baekhyun’s dick. “You taste so sweet Baek,” Yixing says in a raspy voice, as Baekhyun writhes below. 

“Have you ever topped?” Yixing asks Baekhyun, whose eyes are wide in disbelief. “No, why?” Baekhyun askes carefully. “Because it’s your birthday, and I want you inside of me,” Yixing says, nipping at Baekhyun’s neck as he reaches for lube on the table next to the bed. He pours some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat it a little before reaching back and circling his rim with one finger. 

Baekhyun watched, little whimpering sounds in the back of his throat as Yixing sank down on his finger, eyebrows together and mouth open with a gasp of pleasure escaping. Yixing’s hooded eyes met Baekhyun’s as he began to ease a second finger in, stretching himself open. He brushed against his prostate occasionally, adding another finger.

“Next time you’re doing this for me,” Yixing says breathily, a sheen of sweat making some hair matte to his forehead. He moaned lowly as he rode three of his fingers above Baekhyun. Who was running his hands along Yixing’s hips. Deeming himself ready, he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed before rolling a condom on Baekhyun, who moaned at the contact.

Baekhyun looked incredibly nervous below him as Yixing slicked his cock with more lube, so he leaned forward and captured his lips again. “It’s okay babe, don’t be scared it’s just me,” he murmured against his lips before lining Baekhyun up with his fluttering hole.

Yixing watched Baekhyun’s face as he slowly took the boy in inch by inch, with his own head thrown back whimpering. Baekhyun had never seen Yixing in this state, he had always been in control and fairly quiet when they play. Yixing’s tight heat clenched around Baekhyun, making him moan and tremble under his boyfriend. 

With Yixing seated in his lap gasping, Baekhyun began to babble. “Sh-shit you’re so tight Yixing oh my god I’m gonna cum oh my god-” he said in a high needy voice before breaking off into a loud moan when Yixing rolled his own hips. “You like it?” Yixing says in a shaky voice as he slowly lifts himself up and slams back down into Baekhyun’s lap causing him to scream.

Yixing puts his hands on Baekhyun’s chest and uses it as leverage to begin riding him in earnest, swiveling his hips and dropping down onto him over and over again. Baekhyun couldn’t speak, he had tears in his eyes from the intense pleasure and moaned so loud his throat hurt. “Baekhyun,” Yixing moaned, “I’m close I need more please, please,”.

Baekhyun experimentally thrusted up into the tightness, causing Yixing to shake and moan louder than he had before. Baekhyun kept thrusting up, picking up speed, moving Yixing up and down his cock as the man’s moans went higher and higher. “Baekhyun oh my god I’m coming!” Yixing practically screams before clamping down on Baekhyun’s dick and spurting ropes of cum onto Baekhyun’s stomach. When Yixing came, it triggered Baekhyun’s own release and he saw white. He exploded into the condom, back arching as he silently cried out before collapsing with Yixing laying on top of him.

“Mmm messy,” he hums, tracing patterns in the load on Baekhyun’s stomach. “My messy boy,” Yixing says, licking the cum off of Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled sleepily at Yixing before pulling him close, skin sticking together with sweat. “I love you,” he hums into Yixing’s damp hair. 

“I love you too, birthday boy,” he mumbles in response onto Baekhyun’s sticky neck before falling asleep. 

 

They awake a couple of hours later, when the sun is setting painting the sky shades of reds and oranges that Baekhyun can see through one of Yixing’s windows. Yixing is leaving little kisses along his neck and face, smoothing his hair back. “How do you feel?” he asks.

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Baekhyun hums happily, stretching. Yixing laughs and kisses him on the lips, lingering. “That’s what I was going for,” he smiles against Baekhyun’s mouth. “Do you want to go out tonight? We can go to that Italian place you like,” Yixing says, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s chest looking at him.

“Okay, but I want a shower first,” Baekhyun says sleepily before Yixing gets up and drags him into the shower with him. They wash each other under the warm spray, Baekhyun soaping Yixing’s hair into a Mohawk giggling. The water soothes Yixing’s thigh muscles, aching from the exertion earlier. 

After a while they get out of the shower and mostly dry off before walking back into Yixing’s room, Yixing’s arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun places a kiss on Yixing’s shoulder before going to his side of the room, where he keeps his clothes. When he opens the drawer he notices new clothes Yixing must have bought him and smiles. “I don’t deserve you,” he says quietly as he retrieves clothes.

“What was that?” Yixing calls from across the room. “I said I love you,” Baekhyun responds turning to face him. Yixing already has tight black boxer briefs and an open white button up shirt on, looking at Baekhyun fondly. “I love you too baby,” he says walking towards Baekhyun with open arms. Baekhyun falls into the embrace snuggling as close to the man he loves. 

“Why are you so handsome?” he murmurs into Yixing’s bare chest. “Luck,” the man replies cheekily. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead before finishing getting dressed. Baekhyun puts his clothes on as well, feeling good in the outfit Yixing picked out for him. “You look better than I do,” Yixing murmurs as he puts his watch on.

The two leave the apartment and set out on foot towards Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant a few blocks away. Their hands are intertwined as they enjoy the evening’s weather. Baekhyun is so happy he almost cries, he’s in love.

They reach their destination and are greeting by the lady that runs the place, who absolutely adores Baekhyun. Yixing understands her completely. She coos at how cute the two look and gives Baekhyun a big hug when he announces “It’s my birthday!” brightly with a face splitting grin. They are brought to their usual table by the window that Baekhyun likes because he can people watch and Yixing likes because the light shines so beautifully on Baekhyun’s happy face as he plows through his pasta.

Yixing orders for them, ordering wine as well to celebrate Baekhyun. While they wait for their food, Yixing reaches into his pocket and feels the envelope with Baekhyun’s key in it, mentally preparing himself. Baekhyun sips on his wine, looking outside at the pretty sky making Yixing’s heart ache with emotion.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says getting his attention. “Hmm?” Baekhyun says back raising a brow at Yixing with his straw still in his mouth. “I have one more thing to give you for your birthday. Well actually I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, and I know we’ve only been dating for five months but I just feel like,” Yixing says nervously before pausing to take a breath as Baekhyun clutches his hands from across the table, smiling encouragingly.

Yixing pulls the envelope out and sets it on the table between them. “Zhang Yixing please tell me this isn’t money,” Baekhyun says with narrowed eyes. “No, it’s not,” Yixing says giving Baekhyun a weak smile as he reaches for the envelope. Baekhyun opens it and pulls the key out, heart pounding in his chest. “Yixing is this…?” he asks with a shaky voice looking across the table with glassy eyes. 

“When you stay over on the weekends, and we wake up together and make breakfast or when we do boring stuff like laundry, it makes me sad a little because I feel so happy at that moment but I know you have to go back to Chanyeol’s, and I was thinking, hey! He should be here with me, he should live here,” Yixing began, trying to keep his voice even as Baekhyun stared at the key. “I mean you obviously don’t have to if you don’t want to I’d understand, but know that I’d really like it if you moved in with me,” Yixing finished.

Baekhyun looked up with tear filled eyes at Yixing. “Is this real? Am I dreaming?” he asks. “This is very real Baekhyun, I want you always,” Yixing says, taking one of Baekhyun’s hands in his. “Yixing of course I’ll move in with you!” Baekhyun says blinking the tears away. “I love you more than anything,”

Yixing lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, smiling. “Good. I’m glad Baekhyun,” he says as their food is brought to them. They smile at each other over of large plates of steaming pasta, drinking wine until they are full of food and full of love. 

They walk back to Yixing’s, no their apartment, hands swinging between them happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really short I apologize

Chanyeol cried when Baekhyun broke the news. “I’ll miss you Baek,” he sobbed into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun patted his back as he began to cry as well. “I’ll miss you too Yeollie we’ll still see each other right? You won’t forget about me?” 

Chanyeol pulled back, nose and eyes dripping with an appalled look on his face. “Of course not! How could I? You’re my best friend and I love you,” he said with wide eyes. Baekhyun grinned at him and hugged him tightly against him again. “I’ll come and visit you whenever I can and of course you can come over anytime! Yixing really likes you be his friend,” Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol smiles and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, making him pout more. “He’s a good guy, he’ll treat you well. I’m happy for you,” he says fondly. The two began stuffing the rest of Baekhyun’s stuff he kept at the apartment into Chanyeol’s car, both a little teary eyed. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be my best friend, okay?” Baekhyun says with red rimmed eyes. “Of course, and you’ll always be mine Baek don’t cry! Be happy! You get to start a new chapter in your life, I’m excited for you,” the giant says, enveloping Baekhyun in a bone crushing hug to hide the awful face he’s pulling trying not to cry again. 

They pull themselves together enough to begin the twenty-minute journey across town to Baekhyun’s new living quarters. Yixing is already waiting for them with a smile on his face, leaning against his own car looking cool as hell in Chanyeol’s eyes. They greet each other before they carry Baekhyun’s belongings up to the apartment in one trip, because most of his stuff had already been there.

Chanyeol puts his arm load on the couch, panting slightly. He turns around to see Baekhyun and Yixing smiling at each other like it’s the only thing that matters to them, with love. It hits him how alone he’s going to be. Before, he and Baekhyun kept busy with each other and he didn’t often feel the pang of loneliness in his chest. Chanyeol is happy for Baekhyun, and seeing the two of them together makes him feel a pull in his chest he hadn’t felt in a long time. He figures that it’s time to start looking for a new roommate. 

The three of them order pizza to celebrate the successful move in, laughing together in the living room until late afternoon. Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun, promising to stay in touch before stepping towards Yixing. He falters for a second before throwing his arms around the man as well, surprising both Yixing and Baekhyun. “Thank you. Watch over him for me okay?” Chanyeol mumbles low enough Baekhyun can’t distinguish the words. Yixing nods and squeezes Chanyeol back. The part and smile, before Chanyeol leaves. 

Yixing spins a giggling Baekhyun before planting a kiss square on his lips. “I love you Yixing,” Baekhyun smiles into the kiss. “I love you too baby,” Yixing says, cocking his head towards the younger.

“Welcome home Baekhyun,” Yixing says, with a fond smile. Baekhyun races him to their bedroom.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!! Thank you for reading this mess lmao
> 
> yell at me on twitter @emotrashcentral


End file.
